Right where you want me
by Jblaze08
Summary: When he's at his lowest point he found comfort and much more in the last person he'd expect. Rated M for later chapters. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

A/N: I would like to apologize in advance for misspellings that you may run across.

* * *

_**This story idea has been sitting on my computer for some time now and I've never really felt like I could do it any justice and make it worth your time but it's time for me to give it a shot. **_

Puck was walking by the choir room when he was sure he heard sobbing. He walked a few steps but stopped and turned around and decided to go in there because as much as he would hate to admit it. He would consider himself friends with the other members of glee.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Puck asked quietly as he peaked his head into the door taking a few steps into the room.

He stood there for a few seconds taking in the room waiting for a response. He didn't see anyone and nothing seemed to be out of place. He just shrugged it off to hearing things since it was inbetween classes. He turned around to walk out when he noticed a sheet of paper laying on top of the piano. Something told him to just keep walking and another part of him said take a glance at it. He slowly picked up the paper and begin reading it.

To whom it may concern.

By the time you read this I will no longer be a part of your world. I will no longer have to walk the halls of McKinley High and hold my breath in fear of being thrown in the dumpster or slushied until I go blind. I know I've lived in the shadows until I joined glee but I still feel like a nobody when I through the double doors. I'm tired of feeling alone as I wear a fake smile. I don't want to feel helpless anymore. I'm tired of being a disappointment to my father. Even though he said he loves me I know he does but I know he gets a lot of grief for having the gay kid. I miss my mother. I just want to see her again and be able to hug her and tell her I love her. She always made me feel better and made me feel special. I no longer want to go home and see bruises on my body from being thrown against lockers. I'm just so tired of everything and it'll be easier if I wasn't here anymore and it'll make everyone lives much easier. My dad can finally have the son that he always wanted with Finn. One that he could watch sports with and talk about girls with. He'll be a grandfather and have a normal family he always wanted. I'm glad that he met Carole because he needs someone who he loves that will take care of him for me now that I'm gone. I'm tired of crying every time I look into the mirror.

To whom it may concern. I'm gone. Forever

Sincerely Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"Fuck that!" Puck cursed to himself as he darted out the room.

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

* * *

_**Just a fair warning that not every update will come as fast as this one did. After a long day at work amongst doing other things I just get caught up in life. But rest assured that I will do my best to update as quickly as possible. Thanks to callmetristan, Paper Angels, kamkam85, and the 2 anonymous readers who reviewed. **_

"Fuck that!"

Puck ran through the halls of McKinley High. Only thing on his mind was saving Kurt. Granted they weren't the best of friends but he was his best friend's brother. At least they were glee mates or something like that. He swung open the bathroom door and being looking in each stall and came up empty. He ran down the hall some more and stopped in front of the ladies restroom.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him and just pushed the door open.

"Hummel!" Puck yelled hoping for a response to no avail.

He cursed under his breath as he ran his hand over his head. He thought to himself about the places he thought Kurt would run to. He had to think like Kurt. He stood there for a moment thinking and he was wasting time coming up with nothing. Next place on his stop was the auditorium. He figured since they frequently practice their numbers in there that he may go there as a safe place or something. He stood on the stage tapping his foot impatiently waiting for it to dawn on him where he should go next. Finally he knew where he needed to go.

Puck hurried to the locker room hoping that he would catch Kurt in time before he did something that he would regret. He ran around the last set of lockers and saw Kurt standing on the bench with a noose around his neck about to step off and end everything that he's ever done. He wouldn't wish that upon no one. No matter who it was.

Puck ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his legs making sure not to let go.

"Let go of me!" Kurt screamed. Moving his legs trying to wiggle out of the larger boy's grasp.

"NO! I won't let you do this. Not if I have anything to say about it." Puck said tightening his grip

Looking up at Kurt he saw something that he's never seen before and that was pain and fear in Kurt's eyes. He remembered how he'd always envied Kurt because he always held his head high. Always able to overlook those idiots and be who he was. Little did he know that Kurt was only putting on a façade harboring real emothions. As he continued to look up he felt something hit his face. He wanted to wipe it off but a part of him told him to don't let go. He was too scared to let go that Kurt would take it as a chance and jump. Moments later he felt it again followed by light sobs from the smaller boy. He finally knew what it was.

"Please Puck. Just let me go." Kurt pleaded inbetween sobs not having the energy to fight Puck off of him any longer. He tried one last time to squirm and wiggle out of Puck's grasp but the more he moved the tighter the grip became.

After much convincing he finally got Kurt to step down off the bench. Once he got down he immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt and pressed their bodies together in a tight hug. He wasn't sure where that came from because he didn't hug dudes especially gay dudes. Didn't want to give off the wrong idea because he didn't swing that way. Pulling back he looked at Kurt who's face was red from crying and he glanced down to see his shirt was a little wet from tears. He didn't mind though.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said

Puck gave him a look of confusion. What did he have to be sorry for? He didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't sure what was going on but for some reason he didn't want to leave Kurt's side.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Puck asked looking Kurt in his eyes.

_Damn _he thought to himself.

He heard a noise followed by voices and their heads shot up. He looked back at Kurt and saw him quickly trying to wipe his face making it look as if nothing had happened. When the other jocks came around the corner they stopped in their tracks seeing both boys so close. Both boys just looked at each other than back to the jocks then back to each other forcing Kurt to grab his bag and dart out the locker room. The awkward silence filled the room and no one really knew what to say.

"So?" Mike said.

"Uh yeah. I gotta go." Puck said before running out.

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read my story thus far and a special thanks to Cabofire010, Dawn, Nova, kamkam85 and the anonymous reader who left reviews. Thank you!**_

The day continued on like it was any other day for Kurt. He pushed it in the back of his head and tried to forget about it until another time. He stared at his notebook just drawing random doodles on the paper occasionally looking up making it look as if he was copying notes off the board. Slowly drifting off into his thoughts he felt his phone vibrate. Quietly reaching into his pocket and pulled his phone out to see he had a text message from a number that didn't look familiar.

_Hummel?_

Yes?

_Where are you?_

Who is this?

_Noah_

Noah? He sat there for a second staring at his phone. Who the hell is Noah? It took a second for him to realize that Noah is Puck. He hardly ever heard that name because even the teachers call him Puck or Puckerman. As unprofessional as it may be and with the rarity of his attendance in class they just find it easier to say Puck.

Okay. What do you want?

_Just wanted to check on you._

Why?

_Because of what happened earlier._

Nothing happened. Anyways how did you get my number?

_Finn_

Thanks. I will kill him later

_What do you mean nothing happened?_

Like I said. Nothing happened. I was just feeling a little down and you happen to show up before the ended.

_Kurt you can't deny it and pretend like nothing happened._

I'm not denying anything Puck.

_Look I know we don't really talk unless its in glee but if you need to talk about anything. Text or call me anytime.  
_

Thanks.

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and continued writing in his notebook. Looking up at the clock he realized it was almost time to switch classes so he started gathering his belongings so he can go ahead to glee. The faster he gets the glee the faster he gets home.

"Hey everyone!" Mr. Schue said walking through the door greeted with some much chatter it was hard for him to decipher who actually said what.

"So since it's Friday how about we go around the room and let everyone choose one song to sing that explains how you feel right now." he said standing in front of the class.

Like expected Racheal was the first one to raise her hand practically jumping out of her chair not giving anyone else the chance to say anything. Mr. Shue just shook his head at his student because it seems like some things never change.

"So everyone I have the perfect song. It doesn't exactly convey how I feel but it plays on repeat on my phone constantly. It's a great song." she said as she walked over to stand in front of the piano.

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

"Thank you fellow glee clubbers." Racheal said taking a bow before heading to her seat.

"Christ Berry! You always find a song that everyone will hate and make us want to stick knives in our ears and gauge our eyes out with hot spoons." Santana said crossing her arms over her chest making it obvious how irritated she was.

"Like always Santana you have a witty remark yet you lack in obvious talent that you were born with like I was." she said with her head held high.

Puck sat there shaking his head. This was gonna be a long period.

_**At the last minute I decided to change how this chapter ended. As the story progresses I will continue to loop in other characters from the show so it can feel more realistic.**_

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**_So I would like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read my story thus far and all the positive feedback. _**

* * *

(Hours later)

Kurt was sitting at his desk in his room just staring off into space picking through his own thoughts. When he heard an outburst of laugther coming from upstiars which startled him more than it should have. Out of curiosity he headed upstairs to se what the commotion was all about. Opening the door he Finn and Puck and Burt wayching a movie. He wasn't sure what it was but apparently it was a comedy since there was so much laughing going on. They looked up to see Kurt standing there giving them a bewildering look.

"Hey kid you okay?" Burt said oblivious to the events that went on earlier.

"Yeah dad I'm fine" he said in a quick response which came out sounding like he was upset which peaked his father's intrest even more.

Burt stood up and walked over to Kurt gave him a hug whispering _I love you son _in his ear. Ever since Kurt's mother passed away there would be days where Kurt just needed a hug and to be told that he was loved. To be honest he was never the most forthcoming when it came to expressing how he felt without it coming out the wrong way. But when Kurt asked for a pair of designer shoes for his birthday when he turned 7, he knew one day that his son's world was gonna be turned upside down. As he breathed in deeply he could still smell the shop smell lingering on his dad as if it seeped into his skin. He would never admit it but he liked that smell. It made him feel safe and it reminds him of a much simpler time.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked pulling back from his dad.

"I've seen that look on your face before. You've been thinking about her again haven't you?" he asked his son already knowing the answer.

"Yeah she;s been on my mind lately. I guess with all the changes going on I just miss her is all." he said.

"There's nothing wrong with missing her. She's an important part of you. It's natural that you think about her. Look kid I know I'm not your mom but if you want to talk about a boy you might like or something I'm here to listen. If you want a women's perspective you can always talk to Carole. Burt said giving his son another hug and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you too dad." he said as he watched his dad walked back to his recliner.

Puck watched from the spot where he was sitting on the couch. He was always under the impression the Burt was this hard grease monkey mechanic but when it came to Kurt that all went out the window. He was wrong about both of them and that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Hey, wanna join us?" Puck said patting the cushion beside him.

Kurt stood there for a second contemplating. _Why was Puck being so nice to him: Was it a trick so he could start thowing him in the dumpsters again once he catches him off guard. Was it take pity on the gay kid day or what? _Hesitantly he walked over and sat down beside him. He knew he wasn't gonna like the moviebecause it was already half way through and he hated just jumping in the middle of a movie.

As he sat there watching the movie with everyone but not really paying attention to what was going on. He was watching Puck out the corner of his eyes. Puck seemed so comfortable there like he was part of the family. But that didn't upset Kurt at all. It was a good kind of different to see that he wasn't the asshole that everyone else thought he was. He watched Puck get up to use the restroom and he just smiled to himself at how he never realized how much Puck has been there to know where everything is like that.

Puck returned taking a seat and as he got comfortable their hands touched for a brief second and neither boy pulled away immediately as either would have assumed. Kurt could've sworn there was something there because he felt something, he just didn't know what it was. Kurt could feel a blush come to his cheeks so he stood up and walked away. Little did he know while he was walking out, there were a set of eyes on him the whole time until he was out of view.

_Crap!_

_**I'm just as surprised as you are that I got two chapters up in one day but once I started I couldn't stop. I've also finished the next chapter as well but i will wait and maybe add it tomorrow. Don't want to give everything away in the first few days :)**_

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody _would_ too…**

* * *

_**I just want to give a quick thanks to TiniBieni, kamkam85, Paper Angels, and the anonymous reader who reviewed. Your reviews keep me motivated and they always make my day :) **_

Another day at McKinley High brings new problems and new drama. Kurt closed his locker ready to get his day started. He avoided being thrown in the dumpsters which is always a good sign. So with that being said he had a little pep in his step. Today was gonna be a good day! Or so he thought.

Walking down the hall he was thinking about everything going on in his life but at least for the most part looking at the positive side of things.

slam

Kurt hit's the lockers and the halls fall silent as his books hit the floor. He didn't even have to look up because he knew exactly who it was.

"Watch where you're going faggot!" Karofsky said.

"Ha ha yeah!" Azimio said giving Karofsky a high-five.

"Hello to you to Karofsky." Kurt said picking himself back up.

He studied the larger boy's facial expression as his face scrounged up.

"Where's your group of freaks to protect you?" Karofsky said holding Kurt up against the locker.

"Hey dill hole." a voice said from out of the crowd.

Kurt eyes shot open when he heard the familiar voice.

"Ever since you joined the freaks Puckerman I'm starting to think that you actually like this fag." Karofsky said walking up to Puck.

It was obvious Karofsky had a slight height advantage over Puck. But in terms of strength and stamina Puck had him beat hands down.

"C'mon man lay off Hummel. He's not even bothering you" Puck said.

With that the halls started to thin out as everyone went back to the respective conversations and what not.

"What the hell man! You used to throw him in the dumpsters and push him around too. What's different now?" Karofsky asked with the dumbfounded look on his face that he was always sporting.

"Look Hummel's a cool guy. You're just mad because even though he's gay he has mad skills with the ladies and will probably have sex with a Cheerio before you. Puck said upsetting Karofsky and watching him stomp of with his side kick on his tail.

"Hey you okay?" Puck asked walking over to Kurt picking up his books off the floor and handing them to Kurt.

"Yeah I'm used to it. Nothing I can't handle." Kurt responded.

"Well it wont happen again." Puck said giving Kurt a look that he's never seen before.

"You don't have to protect me Puck. I'm capable of taking care of myself you know I'm not some damsel in distress. Kurt said as he started walking towards his class.

Left in shock for a moment by what Kurt said he ran and caught up with the smaller boy.

"What?" Kurt asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'm gonna walk you to class and make sure you don't have to run into your biggest fans again. Think of it as having your own personal security guard." Puck said throwing his arm over Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks but no thanks Puck." Kurt said pushing the larger boy's arm off his shoulders. He realized how much muscle Puck actually had until he felt the weight lift off his shoulders. He just sighed as he continued walking through the halls.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer." Puck responded with a hint of confidence in his tone.

"I can do without the Puckzilla following me around all day." Kurt said using air quotes.

Kurt finally realized that they were at his class and as much as he didn't want to admit it he enjoyed Puck's company. It made him laugh. For a second he thought he may have seen Puck frown a little when he realized their stroll to class was already over._ But no, maybe he was just seeing thing. Puck didn't have a reason to frown right? He only walked with me because he felt bad or guilty or something? I'm so confused!_

"I'll be here waiting for you when you get out of class. Don't miss me too much." Puck said winking at Kurt.

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Kurt said.

Puck just dismissed the statement like he never heard it.

"Like I said I'll be here when you get out okay?" Puck said

There's no point in arguing his case because he knew it would be useless. He nodded his head in agreement before walking into his classroom.

As soon as he sat down he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Who could be texting he thought to himself as he dug in his coat pocket. It was a text from Puck.

_You should call me Noah from now on. _

Kurt smiled and shook his head. This boy surely had some charm that he never expected to be on the receiving end. As much as he wanted to pay attention and finish his work. There was only one thing on his mind.

_Noah_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

* * *

_**So i have this gut feeling that someone is gonna read this and be confused about who is saying what. Kurt's responses are in normal text font and Puck's is in italics style. Hope it helps. Enjoy!**_

Puck was sitting on the floor of his bedroom helping his little sister with her homework. Not many people knew this but after school he was a good big brother to his little Sophie. She looked up to him in so many ways. With their mother working jobs and their father not in the picture Puck had to grow up at an early age but he made sure that Sophie still got to be a kid. Even though he was Puckzilla at school, when it came to Sophie he did things right. He heard his phone ring from his night stand but the ringtone wasn't recognizable. Since majority of his contacts had their own ringtones or for the most part the ones he talked to on a daily basis. Looking at the screen he sees Kurt number on the screen.

Puck?

I mean Noah?

_What's up Hummel?_

I know I've been a little off putting with your help but I just wanted to say thanks.

_Haha anytime man. We got to look out for each other. That's what friends do right?_

So we're friends now?

_I'd like to think so_

Hmmmm

_What?_

Call me Kurt

_Yes sir I think I can do that_

Puck sat there for a second smiling. He didn't know what it was but he was a little giddy about texting the other boy. Not wanting to take his eyes away from the screen on the off-chance that he may miss a text from Kurt.

So yeah. That's all I really want to say. Enjoy the rest of your night.

_You're fine. We can still text. I'm just helping Soph with her homework_

Oh yeah I forgot about her. How is she?

_She's been a pain in my ass lol nah but she's been good. A little too smart for her own good._

Sounds like someone I know ;)

_Haha funny Hummel_

_I mean Kurt_

_So I have a question for you?_

What might that be?

_What do you have going on this weekend? Let's hangout. We never really hang out unless it's in glee or if you're with me and Finn._

Really?

_What?_

You're willing to hurt your reputation for a pity date with the Lima gay kid

Sorry I didn't mean date

_No harm no foul and I'm a badass. I do what I want with who I want_

Hmmm well…

_You don't have to answer now. If you have something to do its ok._

Alright ;)

_?_

You're lucky Mercedes and Tina got plans already. I guess it's better than sitting around the house feeling any worse about myself

_Cool. Awesome_

Yup

Well my dad is calling me for dinner so I guess I will see you tomorrow?

_Haha of course man. Ready to start my position as personal guard lol_

Lol funny

_Yup. Later Kurt_

Enjoy your night Noah.

_You too_

He left his phone on his bed and walked upstairs to have dinner. It smelled amazing making his mouth as he entered the kitchen.

"Dinner smells great" Kurt said with a smile as he sat at the table.

Before Carole and Finn came they would usually have dinner in the living room and just eat in front of the television. But times were changing. They were actually putting the dining room table to good use and no longer using it as the "throw all" table.

"Why thank you sweetie. Someone's in a better mood. I'm glad to see you smiling." Carole said with a smile.

As first he wasn't sure that things were gonna last long between his father and Carole but he was glad it did. She seemed to really make his gather happy and that made him happy. No one could never replace his mom but Carole came in right at second.

As the night went on with conversations on how everyone's day was and what went on Kurt felt like things would really be ok. Pouring himself a glass of water he headed back downstairs to start on his homework. It took him a while before he noticed that his phone's notification light was blinking. He had a text so he cut his phone on and who would you expect it to be from other than Noah. He just smiled because he knew what he read he felt like someone actually cared about him.

_Sleep well Kurt. Goodnight_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

* * *

_**Just want to start with a big thanks to TiniBieni, klainegleeghdaysfan23, Cabofire010, and Paper Angels for your reviews. They helped with the speedy update. ;)**__**  
**_

Rubbing his hand over his face he continued pacing back and forth in his room. _Why am I so nervous? It's nothing serious right? Just two guys hanging out. Nothing's gonna come of it right?. _He had a serious case of butterflies and he's never had that feeling before. Whenever he's taken a girl out somewhere it was so he could get in her pants. But this time it's different. First off Kurt is a guy well sort of like a pretty guy. A guy who had female tendencies but a guy nonetheless. He's never been one to care what someone thought of him let alone what he wore. But for the first time he found himself asking _Would I look good in this?_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Staring at himself in the mirror he noticed that he was a little eager. He didn't want to get too excited. It's Puck for god sake. He's notorious for sleeping with most of the girls in the school. He is straight last he checked. _So what would he want me? Maybe I should call and cancel. He wouldn't mind would he? But I don't want him upset with me. He's been nice lately. Hmmm. It won't kill me to do it. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger I guess._ Before he knew it he was blasting Kelly Clarkson through the speakers as he got ready.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As he put on his shoes he stood up and took one last look at himself _OH YEAH! _The nervousness he was feeling was starting to fade away as the time passed. He grabbed his phone and called Kurt. When the phone started ringing in his ear his heart started beating just a bit faster than he expected. What surprised him more was that he swore his heart jumped out his chest when he heard Kurt pick up.

Hello?

_Hey Kurt what's up?_

Nothing just getting ready

_Yeah I just got finished. I was about to head your way now_

Alright well I'll see you when you get here

_Okay cool. Hey Kurt?_

Yeah?

_Uh never mind_

You okay Noah?

_Ha-ha yeah man I'm fine_

You sure? If you want to cancel its fine I understand

_Cancel? Why would I cancel?_

I'm just saying is all

_No. I'm coming. I'll see you in a bit_

Alright. Bye

_Bye_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt placed his phone back in his pocket and continued getting ready. It felt as if he was doing a little much for just Noah. I mean his fashion sense isn't the Top 100 and it's nothing similar to his own but he still wanted to look nice.

Almost a half hour later and he heard Finn yell downstairs.

"Hey Kurt! Puck is here. Why is Puck here for you?" Finn asked obviously confused.

"First of all Finn I told you about yelling down here like that. To answer your second question I think you should go ask him." He said grabbing his things off the bed. Ran a quick checklist in his head _phone, keys, chap stick, wallet, gum. _He went in his bathroom and put a bit more hand moisturizer on before heading upstairs.

Puck shook his head as Finn continued talking about conversations with Rachel. He admits only reason he tried what he did with her was because of his mom wanting him to be with a Jewish girl. He just didn't know what he saw in her. But once the door opened and Kurt walked through he instantly tuned Finn out. He didn't know why but he instantly started to get aroused at seeing Kurt. He instantly tried thinking of something to keep his boner from being noticed.

"Hey Kurt." He said rubbing the back of his neck nerves getting the best of him.

"Hey Noah. You ready?" Kurt asked as they started to walk to the door.

Kurt looked back at Finn who just stood there mouth slightly open trying to process what was happening in front of him. He smiled a little because he could only imagine what was going through Finn's head now.

"So where are we headed? Kurt asked buckling up his seat belt.

"I thought we'd go to the mall and then maybe out to eat. How's that sound?" Puck said backing out the driveway and heading down the street.

"Yeah its fine with me. Whatever you want to do." Kurt said.

Puck was trying to focus on the road but at the same time thinking of conversation starters. Yeah they had school and Finn's idiosyncracies but not much really outside pf that. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Kurt looking at him. Quickly drawing his eyes back to the road he hoped that maybe Kurt didn't notice it. Glancing back again making sure not turn his head this Kurt was still starting.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"I'm just trying to figure you out Noah." Kurt responded.

"What's to figure out?" Puck said kind of taken back.

"I don't know. One day we're barely speaking to one another then the next day we're talking and texting like we've always been friends ya know." Kurt said.

"Yeah I guess I know what you mean." Puck answered nodding in agreement.

Scanning the radio for some music he ended up on a song and happened to hear Kurt sing along under his breath.

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)  
Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

He continued on the highway to the mall smiling at how into the song Kurt was. He eventually began singing louder as if he wasn't in the car. Who was he to stop Kurt from singing? He just enjoyed the show and let Kurt sing to his heart's content.

_**For those who are concerned the snippet used is Pitbull ft. Ke$ha- Timber**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

* * *

_**Just want to start with a big thanks to TiniBieni, klainegleeghdaysfan23, Animelover3456, and Paper Angels for your reviews. **_

Sitting at the booth they're looking at the menu deciding what to order. Kurt was actually surprised at the restaurant he chose. It was a little more than he was expecting. He expected to go to Breadstix. That was like the main hangout and where anybody who was anybody would go on a Friday or Saturday night.

"Do you like this place?" Puck asked. Trying to read Kurt's facial expression but was failing miserably.

"It's actually pretty nice. How'd you find this place." Kurt asked taking in the décor.

"My mom told me something about it. One of her co-workers told her about it. Not many teenagers know about it. So it's not packed and noisy." Puck said.

"Hmmm." Kurt said nodding in agreement.

"Good evening. My name is Christina and I will be your sever tonight. What can I get you to drink?" She asked with a smile.

"Umm yes can I get water with lemon please. Kurt said looking up at the brunette waitress.

"Yeah can I get a tea." Puck said.

"Okay I will be right back with those." She said before walking away.

Kurt looked at Puck and saw he was getting a confused look and he immediately grabbed his phone and used his screen as a mirror.

"Is there something on my face?" Kurt asked sounding a little more worried than he should have.

"Ha-ha no. Why did you order water with lemon? Why not just get a lemonade?" Puck asked.

"I don't know. I just always remember my mom doing that and I guess it kind of stuck with me." Kurt said looking a little embarrassed.

The woman came back with two glasses and placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order" she asked pulling out her notepad.

"Yes. Can I get a steak well done with a baked potato with no sour cream. I would also like a salad with thousand island dressing please." Kurt said pulling out his wallet to make sure that he would have enough cash to pay for his meal.

"Umm. Okay I'll have the chicken parmesan with broccoli and steamed vegetables." Puck said.

She smiled at them before taking their menus and walking towards the kitchen.

"Looks can be deceiving Kurt. You know how to throw down." Puck said letting a light chuckle slip out.

"Uh yeah I get that from my dad. He's always been one to eat like someone is about to steal his food off his plate. He says I have a hallow leg or something because of how much I eat and don't gain no weight." Kurt said.

"Nothing wrong with that. Yeah I've heard your dad say that about you before. I kind of like that. I've never really paid that much attention to how you ate before." Puck said laughing.

"Uh yeah I guess." Kurt said trying to hide his embarrassment.

After a few minutes the short brunette returned with their plates of food. As he ate his he food watched as Kurt was trying to hold back on wanting to dig in. He couldn't do nothing but smirk in amusement. Kurt would just eat bit by bit. He chuckled to himself granting the attention of Kurt's eyes glaring at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm no." Puck responded covering his mouth while he was talking.

The brunette waitress came back to the table looking a little flushed than she did earlier. She was obviously getting hot or swamped or something.

"How are we doing guys? Would you like some desert?" she asked.

"Uh I would like to get the Apple Pie Caramel sizzle." Kurt said licking his lips in excitement.

"How about you sir?" she asked looking at Puck.

"No thanks I'm okay. Let him get whatever he want." Puck said gesturing at Kurt before she walked away.

"Why didn't you get anything? Now I'm gonna look fat?" Kurt said.

"It's okay I just didn't want anything and if I do you'll be willing to share with me right?" Puck asked winking at Kurt.

"You don't want to lose a finger do you? You've seen Finn get forked many times for trying to steal a fry off my plate." Kurt said before Puck burst out into laughter.

After Christina brought back Kurt's dessert Puck noticed how Kurt's eyes lit up slightly at the sizzling plate in front of him. The smelled surrounded them like a bubble and you could hear apple and caramel sizzle on the plate. The aroma was mouth-watering. He secretly wished he order one now but as long as Kurt was satisfied he was okay.

"So guys will this bill be together or separate?" she asked. She didn't want to assume they were together so being polite she went the better route.

"Together." Puck said.

"Separate." Kurt said in unison pulling out his wallet.

"No Kurt. I'm gonna pay. I asked you out last time I checked." Puck said handing the woman his bank card.

"You didn't have to pay Noah. I would've paid for my food. Plus I ate more than you." Kurt said looking down a little ashamed.

Puck didn't know it before he knew it his hand was reaching over the table to grab Kurt's hand.

"Hey, don't do that. You need to learn to let someone treat you right. You deserve that." Puck said rubbing his thumb across Kurt's hand.

The waitress came back with the receipt and card and they headed out to the parking lot.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Puck asked as he unlocked his car and climbing in.

"I actually did Noah. Thank you." Kurt responded smiling.

"Anytime. I actually like hanging out with you." Puck said.

"Uh yeah. Who would've thought that you and I would be hanging out like this." Kurt said

Driving home the radio seemed to be playing all the right songs and Kurt knew every one of them. The to the next song began filling the speakers and Kurt began tapping his foot to the beat. Before he knew it he heard Kurt's voice fill the air singing along.

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I need your love

Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong?  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I need your love

All the years  
All the times  
You have never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free

Lost in his own world he didn't realize that they were pulling up in front of his house. He really enjoyed himself and he hoped that maybe they could do it again. Taking off his seat belt he turned to face Noah.

"I had a really great time tonight Noah. Thank you I really needed this." Kurt said.

Puck eyes glanced down for a second. He wanted to do something but he wasn't sure how Kurt would feel about it. The curiosity always crossed his mind but he just never had the courage to say anything about it.

"I did too Kurt. I'm glad we did this." Puck said.

"Well umm goodnight I guess. See you at school Monday." Kurt said before the unexpected happened.

Biting his bottom lip in shock he shook his head in confusion. He wasn't sure what just happened. Where did it come from? This was Puckzilla we're talking about. Was he dreaming? He couldn't believe it.

_You kissed me_

_**The song used is Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love. **_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

* * *

_You kissed me_

Puck just stared at Kurt. If he could have a super power telepathy would come in hanfy right now. Because the expression on Kurt's face was unreadable. Kurt just had a look of cunfusion and it made Puck feel worse about doing what he did. Maybe it was a bad idea. It was too soon or just a bad idea altogether. How was he going to make this right.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. I just… Ugh I don't know. I'm sorry." Puck said.

"Was this whole night just an experiment to you? Were you hoping that we went all the way so you cou;d say that you fucked the gay kid?" Kurt asked starting to get upset.

"No no no. It's nothing like that I promise." Puck said. Not really sure where he needed to start.

"Well then. Why'd you do it then?" Kurt asked crossing his arms turning his away from Puck not to face him anymore.

"Okay I want to be honest it with you." Puck said.

"Hmm." Kurt said signaling Puck to continue.

"Okay well I've kind of been attracted to both guys and girls. Never really acted on it until high school. Hooked up with a guys here and there but none of them Mckinley." Puck said not wanting to make eye contact with Kurt. He gripped the wheel because he was exposing a part of himself that nobody else knew.

"Umm okay?" Kurt said. He wasn't really sure what to say.

"You're the first guy I've ever kissed. I make it a rule that I don't kiss the guys I fool around with. Kissing means it's more to it than just sex and that's all it was with them." Puck said starting to relax back into his seat a bit.

"So… you're bi?" Kurt asked facing Puck again.

"Yeah I guess." Puck said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well does anybody else know?" Kurt asked,

"Only my mom and Sophie. They walked in on me once while I was hooking up with this guy. After that I never brought a guy back to the house." Puck said looking a little embarssed by his confession..

"Oh wow! I'm sorry that happened." Kurt said. He actually felt bad for him. No one should have to be outed like that.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. She's okay with it now. I remember her saying if I end up with a guy that we better adopt because she wants grandkids." Puck said letting a chuckle slip out.

"I wouldn't know what to do if my dad ever walked in on me doing it. I would die" Kurt said trying to hide the blush that started to fill his cheeks.

"To be fair you have to actually sex to be worried about that." Puck said trying not to laugh. He felt more comfortable with Kurt now that he knew.

"Oh hush! I'm waiting for the right one. I want it to be romantic" Kurt said.

"Sorry to tell you Kurt. But the first time is never romantic. It's quick and it hurts. But it gets better I promise." Puck said.

"Is this supposed to be you selling me on the pros of how great sex is? Cause I for one am not excited about feeling pain like that?" Kurt said.

"Don't get me wrong sex is great. But sex with Puckzilla is amazing." Puck said flexing his arms and winking at Kurt.

"Umm no thank you. I rather not." Kurt said shaking his head.

Puck just chuckled at Kurt. He looked at Kurt before continuing.

"Thank you Kurt." Puck said.

"What for?" he asked.

"For listening." Puck responded

"Hey I didn't have anyone to talk to when I went through this. It's the least I could do. I'm that much of a cold-hearted person." Kurt said.

"You're not cold-hearted. You just haven't found the right guy to being out your awesomeness." Puck said smiling at Kurt.

He felt his face warm a little. Was Noah flirting with him? Was he dropping hints that he liked him. He wasn't sure what was going on. He's never been approached before so he didn't really know what to do next.

"I'll tell you what I will do." Kurt said. Looking at his house before turning around to look back at Puck.

"What's that?" Puck asked,

"Since I was kind of over reacted about the kiss thing. How about we have a redo." Kurt said.

As soon as it came out of his mouth he knew it was probably a bad idea. But if he was being honest with himself. It wasn't half bad. He kinda liked it. It was actually his first kiss with a guy. He's kissed a girl before and that was Britney. But that just felt all kinds of weird in itself.

Puck eyes grew to the size of half dollars. He couldn't believe it. Kurt wanted to kiss him again? Trying to not draw attention to what was growing in his pants he would take care of that later. He looked back up at Kurt clearing his throat.

"Um are you sure about that?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. You were actually my first kiss. It didn't suck that much." Kurt said smiling.

"Um okay then." Puck said. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation as he leaned in closer to Kurt.

A part of him just knew that Kurt was going to pull away or something. But when he didn't he took it as a good sign. He deepened the kiss a bit placing one of his hands on Kurt's back pulling him closer. He wished that they were somewhere else because the middle console was hindering him from holding him like he wanted to. Kurt's lips were so soft. He didn't notice that the first time because of how quick it was. He heard a moan slip from Kurt's mouth as he placed his hand on Kurt's face. He felt Kurt suck on his bottom lip which sent him over the edge. For a first timer he was pretty good. Who would've expected this to happen. He swore he felt something. He's never felt it with any of the girls he kissed before not even Santana. He felt a spark. Maybe this was the real deal. Pulling away and looking Kurt in his gorgeous eyes licking his swollen lips. Took a second for him to catch his breath. Only one word came to mind.

_Damn._

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

* * *

_**I've actually had a little trouble with my internet the last day or so. But I'm glad to say that everything is back and in working order. I would just like to give thanks to kamkam85, TiniBieni, nad klainegleehdaysfan23 for your reviews.**_

So much has changed in the last six months for the two boys but its all been for the better. They've officially become a couple now. First it was a little rocky considering Noah's past and all but they got over that hurdle. Not everyone took it well and some are still adjusting to the new change. But everyone can see how happy Kurt is and as long as he's happy they can accept it and get used to it eventually. Santana took it worse than anyone.

_~Flashback~_

"Hey class. So how was everyone's weekend? Mr. Shue asked walking into the choir room. He was greeted with heys followed by everyone talking over each other about what they did over the weekend. He's grown accustomed to everyone talking over one another. There were so many personalities that made his group of students the best. But that's what made him love them all.

"Uh Mr. Shue I have an announcement and a song I want to sing." Puck said standing up.

All were on him immediately. Puck wasn't usually one to volunteer or go up first to sing a song so it caught everyone off guard. Kurt tried to act just as surprised as everyone else. When they had made it official Kurt said he wanted to wait a while before telling everyone. He wanted to make sure that Noah was serious about them. He didn't want to take the risk of walking around telling everyone then they immediately end things. Doing that will cause everyone to walk on egg shells around them.

"Okay I want to dedicate this song to someone special that I really care about." He said trying to ease his nerves. He was about to take a big step and was praying that it wouldn't backfire on him. A few of them looked over at Santana because everyone know of their history. She just gave him a confused look. She wasn't sure what was going on.

'Alright then Puck. Take it away." Mr. Shue said.

I never thought I would, did it  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, shorty  
I know what I feel  
Shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up, everybody knows but you,  
So here it goes

Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh

Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
Cause your all that  
And I just had to let you know  
That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can be too loud 'cause I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know the truth,  
It's only you

Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan

You showed up and you looked so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting  
You were real from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe  
Stars shine but your light is the brightest  
Love flies but your love is the highest  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy  
A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby

I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh

That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan

Claps slowly began to fill the room. It was obvious everyone was unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Nice song Puck. You said you had an announcement as well?" Mr. Shue said.

"Uh yeah so we're all like family here and we don't want to keep this from you guys. We joined Glee cause it's a judgment free place despite what Santana says." Puck said receiving a few chuckles from through the room it helped ease him a bit as he continued.

"But um yeah. I've come to a realization recently and its all thanks to one person in the room. Ever since then I've been happy and I wouldn't have it any other way." Puck said walking towards the row of seats in the back.

Eyes followed him. They knew it wasn't Santana because she was at the other end of the row. Only ones up there were Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, and Sam. They looked at her and could see she was just as confused because she was dating Sam.

Gasps filled the room when he reached out for Kurt's hand and pulled him back to the middle of the floor.

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes snapped back instantly.

"This may come as a surprise but Kurt and I are a couple." he said tightening his grip on Kurt's hand.

He looked over at Kurt who was mouthing _I'm sorry to _Mercedes. He genuinely felt bad keeping this secret from his best friend but something that juicy she wouldn't be able to keep to herself.

"You mean to tell me that the song was for lady fingers and not me?" Santana asked standing up obviously upset about it.

"We kind of already knew or at least we had suspicions that some was going on with you two." Artie said.

"Yeah we you hugging one day when we came back to get my books after everybody left." Tina said.

"Dude! That's my brother!" Finn said looking confused. Everything was slowly clicking in his head but he was surely putting it all together.

"Yeah and he's my boyfriend." Puck said looking at Kurt. Kurt just smiled from ear to ear. Noah has never publicized the relationship like that and saying it in front of all their friends meant the world to him.

"Well I'm happy for you guys. You seem to be good for each other but we need to get back to picking numbers for regionals." Mr. Shue said walking back to the front of the room gesturing for the boys to take their seats again. They walked back hand in hand fingers intertwined.

"We will definitely talk about this later boo" Mercedes said giving her best friend a hug

"I'm happy for you dude. Don't worry about Santana. We all know she's crazy." Sam said.

They watched as they walked out the room. Finn waited until everyone left before he said anything to them.

"I don't understand this. How did this happen?" Finn asked looking at his brother.

"It all started with a kiss I guess and the rest is history." Kurt said smiling at his boyfriend.

"This means we can start going on double dates now Kurt. I'm so excited. Granted your choice of mate wouldn't be my preferred choice. You seem really happy." Rachel said smiling.

"You're really something Berry." Puck said.

"Yeah I will get back to you on that." Kurt said immediately trying to change the subject.

"Does my mom and Burt know?" Finn asked.

"No they don't know and you better not tell them Finn. We will tell them." Kurt said glaring at his brother.

Finn hated when Kurt gave him that look. It's the look that said he meant business.

"Okay I won't say anything." Finn said waving his hands in defense.

Puck wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him into a tight hug. The embrace was so warm and loving. He knew in his heart he found the one.

"C'mon babe let's go." Noah said as they walked out behind Finn and Rachel.

~Flashback end~

Things were different but different in a good way. Not all change is bad he thought to himself as he looked at Kurt from the door. He seemed to be so focused at the task at hand that he didn't hear his boyfriend walk up behind him. Kurt felt a pair of arms wrap around him which startled him more than it should have. Leaning his head back he sunk into the warm embrace. He turned around and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and gave him a sweet kiss.

Puck took a leap of faith. There was only one way to find out. His heart began to beat faster as the words came out of his mouth. But once he said it he couldn't take it back. He whispered into Kurt's ear and hugged him tighter.

_I love you babe._

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

* * *

_**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has continued reading my story and a special thanks to klainegleeghdaysfan23 and TiniBieni for your reviews. I will continue updating as quickly as possible. Also just a warning there some sexually explicit things happen so if you're not a fan of it you may want to skip this chapter. Otherwise Enjoy!**_

Laying under the covers propped up. He watched Kurt as he rested. He looked so peaceful and innocent. He often wondered how he was blessed to have such a great guy in his life. He's had his share of relationships but the way he feels when he's with Kurt is different. He felt like he could be himself. Kurt made him want to always do better. Kurt had that effect on him and he never saw it going away.

He turned around and looked at the clock on his nightstand reading 2:15. It was late and he was exhausted but he'll stay up all night watching Kurt if he could. He gave Kurt a kiss on the forehead and cuddled up with his boyfriend. Wrapping his arm around his waist pulling him close. He could tell Kurt was cold because of how he was in a tight ball under the covers. Instinctively Kurt settled into the heat source keep him warm. He loved how Kurt would wrap his cold feet around his legs not wanting to let him go. As they laid there with their limbs intertwined with each other his breathing began to flow in sync with Kurt's. After a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

_(Hours later)_

Kurt shifted around looking at his boyfriend. His mouth was slightly open and he swore there was a bit of drool coming out. He chuckled lightly not wanting to wake him. He kissed him hoping to get up and leave and let him rest. Soon as he pulled back from the kiss he felt Noah pull him closer.

"Morning beautiful." Noah said.

"Morning babe. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Kurt said feeling bad.

"You didn't. Were you about to sneak out on me?" he asked smiling.

"Uh no. I was gonna let you sleep in. You looked tired." Kurt said.

"Well how about you give me something to think about until I see you later this evening." Noah said winking at Kurt.

"We can't do that. What if someone walks in on us." Kurt said shyly.

"They won't. We're alone. Sophie is at a slumber party and mom stayed at her boyfriend house. He said giving Kurt a quick kiss.

"But I promised my dad I'd help him at the shop today." Kurt said.

Noah frowned with his puppy dog eyes hoping he could guilt Kurt into staying. Before he knew it he felt a pair of lips on his. He tightened his arms Kurt rolling him over on his back. Kissing him on his neck Kurt began to moan in his ear.

_Damn babe_

He started leaving small kisses along Kurt's torso leading down to his growing erection. He placed a kiss at the tip before slowly taking it in his mouth. He loved the taste of pre-cum from Kurt. It was always so sweet. He slowly began moving his head and hand in sync with each other making Kurt moans his name in pleasure.

Kurt reached his hands down and pulled his boyfriend up to him. He was getting close really fast and didn't want this to end. He began kissing him sucking the bottom lip the way he knew he liked it. He flipped him over so now that he was in control. He got turned on more seeing the sweat glistening on Noah's chest.

He made his way down and started suck on the gorgeous piece in front of him. He sucked the spot on Noah's thigh that nobody knew about. Playing with his hot spot always made his toes curl. He began using his hand again pumping Noah as he placed kisses all over the larger body. He made his way back up to Noah kissing him as he made himself comfortable.

He grabbed the lube out of the drawer and put a little on his fingers and started rubbing the entrance that only one person was allowed to go into. As they continued kissing he rubbed some on the head of Noah's dick.

He slowly lowered himself on to Noah. His breath was taken away as every inch entered his body. Even after the many times they've had sex he was still big and it wasn't to be taken lightly. He breathed in deeply as he lowered himself further on to Noah.

Noah grinned in anticipation as he felt the tightness of Kurt and warmth surrounding him. He loved that feeling and he wished he could stay inside of him like that forever.

He slowly thrust up watching Kurt's mouth fall slighty open as a moan slid out. After he was all the was all the way in he sat for a second letting Kurt adjust. Pulling Kurt back down to his level he began to thrust again and this time slowly picking up pace as nibbled on his neck a bit. It felt like pure ecstasy. With every thrust inside, a shock of energy moved through his body. He grabbed Kurt's waist and being going faster making sweet love to his boyfriend.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and his legs around his waist as he was lifted up off the bed. Still attached to each other they began kissing as Noah laid him on the bed on his back. He immediately begin pounding hitting that sweet spot with every thrust inside making Kurt moan his name in pleasure. Kissing on his neck he could taste the sweat rolling down. He hissed in pain for a second when Kurt got carried away and scratched his back. He was sure for a second that it drew blood but that didn't stop him. Lifting his body up and holding Kurt's legs in the air he started pounding away placing kisses all over Kurt's body.

He felt himself getting close so he immediately started jerking Kurt off. The closer he was the faster he continued pumping Kurt. Sweat dripping off their bodies on to the sheets as they continued to move. Feeling himself about to climax Kurt shot his load all over his chest. Immediately following Noah felt his body go numb as he collapsed on top of Kurt. He filled Kurt to the rim not wanting to move. He laid there for a second catching his breath. Sex with Kurt was always this amazing and it gets better every time they make love.

"I love you babe." Noah said kissing Kurt.

"I love you too." he said kissing his boyfriend back.

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

* * *

_**I would like to give a thanks to JasonDragon64, yngoldfogee, and ToxicTears14 for your reviews. Just so nobody gets confused about the conversations between Kurt and Noah. Kurt is in regular font and Noah is in Italics. Also I would like to apologize for any errors whether its grammar, punctuation, or misspellings, etc. Since I don't have a beta there's a possibility that I will overlook an error or two and for that I would like to apologize in advance. Anyways enough rambling from me lol. Enjoy!**_

It's been a few weeks now and things were going well in the Hummel-Puckerman world. Everyone seemed to be okay with them being together. They've even stop giving Noah evil looks and the cold shoulder. But little did they know that their world was about to be turned upside down. That's not always a bad thing is it?

Kurt knelt hunched over the toilet puking his guts out. There was no other way to say it but he felt like crap. The burning sensation moved its way up his throat and spilling into the toilet. He flushed the toilet hoping that was the last bit of it.

"Babe are you okay?" Noah asked through the door. He was getting worried about Kurt.

As long as he's known Kurt he's never been sick or felt bad. He's maybe a headache occasionally but never sick. It has to be something in the Hummel genes because they were never sick. Or at least that's what he tells himself.

Picking himself off the floor he slowly made his way to the mirror looking at himself. Using the sink to balance himself he ran some cold water splashing it on his face.

_Babe?_

Yes?

_Are you okay?_

Yeah I'm fine. I think I may be catching a bug or something.

_Unlock the door_

No!

_Why not?_

Because..

_Because what?_

Because I'm not decent. I don't want you to see me like this.

_Babe. Just open the door. You know I don't care about that._

No I'm okay I promise. Go ahead and go to work.

_I called and told them that I wasn't feeling well so they told me when I come back to bring a doctor's note._

But you're not sick

_I know. But if you're sick then I'm sick. We're a package deal babe. Now open the door._

He stood there not taking a step away from the door. The door knob slowly began to turn and the door creaked open. Kurt stood there running his fingers through his hair. He didn't look bad or anything he just looked a little flushed.

_Let's get you to the doctor._

No I'm okay. I just probably need some rest and just need a break to let my body recuperate. Plus we can't just walk in and get seen. We have to make a appointment.

_Exactly. I'm not a complete idiot. That's why we're going to Urgent Care._

After much debate Kurt finally agreed to go just so Noah would stop bugging him. He took his time getting dressed. He wasn't in a hurry to go to the doctor's office. He just wasn't a fan of sitting in an enclosed space full of sick people spreading their germs to one another.

The ride was quiet. Not much was said except for when he would ask if Kurt was okay every five seconds. Which was oddly comforting to Kurt, it showed him that Noah really cared about him. They pulled up in the parking lot of the office and his nerves began taking over him. He doesn't really like doctor's like that. He has this idea that they fill people heads with nonsense just to get them to spend more money.

Walking up to the door he wondered if he could hold his breath the whole time they were in there. Breathing all those germs in will surely get him sick if he wasn't. Walking through the waiting room all eyes were on him and Noah as if they were on famous or something.

"Hi. How are you gentlemen doing today? What can I help you with?" the woman said as they walked up to the front desk.

"Yes umm." Kurt began to say but really didn't know where to start before his boyfriend took over.

"Yes. My boyfriend isn't feeling well. We think it's a bug or something. But he's never been sick before and we just want to get him checked out." Noah said.

She nodded and smiled and handed him a clipboard and gave him instructions for filling it out. Taking a seat Kurt began filling out the paper answering the typical medical questions.

"I can fill those out for you babe." Noah said reaching over to take the clipboard.

"No it's fine. I can still read and write sir." Kurt said in a playful tone.

After taking the clipboard back to the front desk he went and sat back down. He just sat there humming to himself and rubbing his stomach as he watched Noah play Candy Crush on his phone. He never understood the attraction to that game. He felt like it was just a waste of brain cells and time and energy on that game.

_Kurt Hummel_

Both their heads shot up at the nurse standing at door. Kurt stood up to walk to the door and jumped a little when he felt Noah's hand on his lower back. He assumed he would've stayed behind and waited.

"You must be Kurt. Let's see if we can get you feeling better." she said

He nodded with a half-smile and followed her to an empty room. Walking into the room it had a distinctive smell to it that made his stomach turn. Taking a seat in one of the chairs he watched as Noah poked around in the cabinets.

"You are probably the only person who actually goes through cabinets at a doctor's office." Kurt said as he continued to rub his stomach.

"Well I have a reason for looking through the cabinets." he said as he turned around with two popsicle sticks in his hand.

"Of course. I should have known." Kurt said forcing a smile to his face.

"While we wait I will play for you." he said.

He began tapping the popsicle sticks on the counter. It wasn't really to a specific song that he could recognize. But the beat was a toe taper. He cursed at himself for saying toe taper because it made him feel old.

"We've been in here forever." Kurt said getting restless.

"We have not. It's only been like five minutes." Noah said laughing at his boyfriend.

"Well someone needs to hurry." Kurt said and as soon as the last word left his lips the door opened.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wilson. What seems to be the problem." the man said taking a seat sitting in front of Kurt.

"Well I don't know. I've felt ill lately. I've been moody, strange appetite, morning sickness, light-headedness." Kurt said,

"Alright." the doctor said. He gently placed the stethoscope on Kurt's chest.

_Clears throats_

"Take a deep breath for me." he said.

Kurt looks at Noah while he exhales. Looking at him seem to take his mind off the doctor with the big hands on his chest. As the doctor continued running his routine tests on Kurt he just kept his eyes on Noah.

"Okay so there is something I need for you to do for me." the doctor said.

"What's that?" Kurt asked looking confused.

"Take this cup and go to the bathroom and fill it up for me." he said handing Kurt the cup.

Kurt nodded taking the cup walking out the room to the restroom.

"So what's your relation to Mr. Hummel.?" the doctor asked while they waited.

"I'm his boyfriend." he responded.

"Oh um.. You don't.. um.. my nephew is gay." the doctor said obviously taken off guard not knowing what to say.

"It's okay. " he said laughing.

Kurt walked back in the room looking the two of them.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked walking back to sit.

"No everything's fine babe." Noah said.

"Okay let me go see what we got here and I will be back." the doctor said before taking the urine sample and leaving the room.

"What happened?"

"_Nothing. He just asked who was I to you"_

"And?"

"_And what?"_

"What did you say?"

"_I told him I was your boyfriend." _

"That's why he looked like that."

"_He probably think we have AIDS or something."_

"No he doesn't. I'm pretty sure that we aren't the first gay couple he's treated."

"_Yeah"_

They sat there in silence for a few minutes while the waited for the doctor to return with the results. The door slowly opened and Dr. Wilson returned with an unrecognizable look on his face. It was obvious he had some news.

"Before I start I would just like to say that you're a special person Mr. Hummel." the doctor said opening the folder.

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"What does that mean?" Noah asked leaning forward. He wanted answers.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this." the doctor said.

"Out with it doc you're killing us here." Noah said speaking for him and Kurt.

"Okay well it's so rare that every 1 in 1000 guys have it. But with the lifestyle you live you made a miracle. It's rare because the male can carry both male and female genitalia. In your case you adapted only the ovaries which allowed this to happen." the doctor said.

Kurt put his hand over his mouth and grabbed his boyfriend's hand with the other.

"What does that mean?" Noah asked.

"Well Mr. Hummel you're pregnant. I would say you're about 4 weeks." the doctor said.

Noah immediately looked at Kurt who eyes started to water. He couldn't be pregnant. How could this happen? He wanted kids one day but not until after high school and college.

_What are we going to do?_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note - I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

**I would like to JasonDragon64 and SiNginG-SenSaTion for your reviews. Admittedly I wrote Burt's reaction differently but after watching a movie on Netflix I had changed my mind and wrote the whole thing over. As always the conversation between Kurt and Noah. Kurt is regular and Noah is italics. Anyways hope everyone likes it. Enjoy!**

_What are we going to do?_

Both boys sit on Kurt's bed sorting through their thoughts. This could be thought of as a great thing but a guy having a baby is crazy. Who's ever heard of that before? This isn't possible is it?

Kurt runs his fingers through his hair contemplating his life. How did he get to this point? What did he do to deserve this? He was already labeled the freak for being gay. Now they can add child bearer to the list. Maybe if Noah wouldn't have saved him and let him off himself he wouldn't be in this situation. _Fuck! _He cursed under his breath for thinking that thought. Things were better ever since that day and he just opened up a can of worms with that thought.

_What are you thinking?_

I honestly don't know where to start. Maybe I can hide it until it comes.

_Babe you know the clothes you wear you can't hide a growing baby._

Yeah I know

_You gonna tell your dad?_

Yeah. I can't keep something like this from him. There's a game on tonight so I will tell him while the game is on. Maybe he wont over-react. What do you think?

_Whatever you want to do I will be right there beside you._

Are you gonna tell your mom?

_Uh yeah I actually told her_

What? When?

_Um I called her when we first got here and you went to the bathroom. I'm surprised you didn't hear her screaming the phone. She said we have to talk about it when I get home but she knows how your dad is and said I better not leave your side when you tell him._

She wasn't upset?

_Surprisingly no. She got her wish. She wants grandkids so she got one. As rare as it is she got one from us._

Noah reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him close into a hug. He could feel Kurt's heart pounding a million miles a minute. His boyfriend was scared out of his mind and he need to calm him down. Stress wasn't good for the baby. He smiled to himself when he realized he sounded like a dad already.

"If you want to dump me now you can. I understand if you don't want to be with a freak like me." Kurt said sounding muffled as his face was now in his boyfriends chest.

Noah pulled Kurt facing him giving him a concerning look. How could he ever think that he would leave him?

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere. I love you Kurt Hummel. As crazy as this situation is this is a miracle." Noah said look Kurt in the eyes not breaking contact.

"But Noah I'm pregnant. I'm a freak of nature." Kurt said frowning eyes starting to water again.

"Babe you're not a freak. Yes you are pregnant. It's a great thing. I don't want you to ever think bad about yourself being pregnant." Noah said putting his finger lifting Kurt's face up to place a kiss on his forehead.

"What about my dad?" Kurt asked.

"Well deal with that when he gets home. Until then let's just relax. I can't have you getting stressed anymore. It's not good for the baby." Noah said

" Ha-ha. Maybe you should-be pregnant." Kurt said with a smirk.

" Hey I make good-looking babies so I'm okay with that." he said.

"Of course you would say that." Kurt said smiling leaning into his boyfriend.

_**(Hours Later)**_

Noah shifted on the bed feeling a weight on his body. He opened his eyes to see that Kurt had his arms and legs wrapped around him to where he couldn't move at all. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it 7:30. They slept most of the afternoon. He smiled and started to shake his boyfriend.

"Wake up babe" Noah said shaking his boyfriend again.

"Hmmm. Just a few more minutes" Kurt said turning over facing the wall eyes still closed.

"No we got to get up. We slept all afternoon. C'mon Kurt." he said getting up to check his phone.

"Ugh! You should've just let me sleep until tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have woke up." Kurt said annoyed that he was now up.

"Yeah I know. You have a baby growing inside of you. That should wear you out." Noah said walking in front of Kurt.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly then gave him a kiss. He loved that boy so much it was crazy. He wouldn't know what he would do if Kurt wasn't in his life.

"You ready?" Noah asked.

"Not really. Let's go ahead and get it over with." Kurt said walking towards the door to head upstairs.

Walking into the living room Kurt was hoping that nobody would be there so he could go back to his room. Unfortunately, everyone was there. Burt and Finn were watching tv and Carole was looking at a home décor magazine. He really didn't want to mess up everyone's evening. He felt Noah's hand on his back making small circles. It was oddly comforting. Noah always knew what to do to comfort him.

"Um." Kurt began to say grabbing everyone's attention as his eyes began to water.

"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere." Noah whispered to him grabbing his hand.

"What's going on son?" Burt asked noticing his son's eyes watering.

"We have something we need to tell you." Kurt said ignoring the dryness in his throat.

"You okay sweetie?" Carole said putting her magazine down on the coffee table looking at Kurt.

"Well I haven't been feeling well the last couple of weeks so we went to the urgent care today." Kurt started to say.

"You're sick? You should've told me I would've made you an appointment." Carole said.

"No. But we went and we got some interesting news today." Kurt said.

"What's that?" Burt asked.

"Um.. I'm" Kurt began to say but his words sort of turned into a whisper.

"You're what hun?" Carole asked.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said.

Silence filled the room. He swore the tv muted itself in this moment of awkwardness. All eyes were on him and all he could do to keep himself from crying is look at his feet. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his father's eyes. He was embarrassed that he let something like this happen

"How are you pregnant? You're a guy?" Finn asked.

"It's a long story and I honestly don't have the energy to go through it with you." Kurt said.

" I think we should talk. Can you guys give us a minute?" Burt said standing up.

"Sure honey let's go to the market and get some milk." Carole said standing up grabbing Finn's arm in the process.

"I think there is something I need to tell you. Whether you are gay or straight I'm going to love you no matter what. You are my son and I'm always going to be here for you. But when you told me that you were gay I knew there was a 50/50 chance that this might happened." Burt said.

"Say what?" Kurt asked looking confused. He looked at getting more confused by the second.

"Mr. H you're saying you knew that he would get pregnant?" Noah asked

"Don't get me wrong Puckerman I'm still gonna kill you for doing this to my boy." Burt said in a stern voice giving Noah a threatening.

"I'm sorry Mr. H but we love each other. I don't care what you do to me but I'm not gonna go anywhere." Noah said tightening the hold he had on Kurt's hand.

"Dad I'm scared." Kurt said bringing both guys to focus solely on Kurt.

"Alright. Well when you were younger your mother and I took you to the hospital because you were in pain." Burt began to say.

"Pain?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah to be honest I don't remember why you were in pain. But after they ran tests and stuff on you they told us that you had a condition. They said it was a rare condition where you have boy and girl parts. As much as I want to be a granddad one day. I didn't expect it to happen like this. Maybe if I told you about it you would've been more ready." Burt said.

"What am I gonna do?" Kurt asked. His eyes began to water again even though he tried his hardest to hold his tears back.

"Babe I told you. Don't stress. It's not good for the baby. We are gonna figure everything out I promise." Noah said comforting his boyfriend.

"Puckerman I will deny this if anyone asks but I see you really care about my son. You better not leave him or you and my shotgun are gonna become good friends." Burt said.

Kurt walked over to where his dad was sitting and gave his dad a hug. His dad may have not been the first to hug but his dad would do anything for his to make him happy. Even if that meant hugging him now and then.

"I'm sorry dad." Kurt said.

"Don't be." Burt said tightening his hold on his son.

"Why aren't you flipping out on me? Most parents would go crazy." Kurt said.

"Being with your mom changed me for the better. She always found the positive in every situation that was thrown at us. I mean I'm not happy about it because you're still in high school and all. But I know if she was here she would want to make the best of this. You know every time I look at you I see your mother in your eyes. I can't bear to lose that son." Burt said kissing his son on the head.

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1 - I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

Standing in front of his full length mirror Kurt was looking at his body. He rubbed his belly wondering how will it be when he start to show. His body will never be the same. Or at least for the next nine months. Just the thought having a human grow inside of him still freaked him out. But he was coming to terms with being pregnant. He remembers the first few nights after telling his dad he cried himself to sleep. He would never admit to anyone though. He didn't want no pity from no one.

"Hey son can I come down?" Burt asked yelling downstairs to Kurt.

"Yeah dad." Kurt said putting his shirt back on.

Kurt noticed that his dad had a bag in his hand. He was a little curious about what it was but didn't say anything about it just yet.

"What are you up to?" Burt asked taking a seat at Kurt's desk.

"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff." Kurt said sitting on his bed.

"Oh ok." Burt said rubbing the back of his neck searching for the right words to say.

"Is everything okay dad?" Kurt asked looking a little confused.

"Yeah son. I just wanted to come talk to you." Burt said.

"Okay. About what?" Kurt asked.

"You. Have you told anybody else yet? Any of your friends from glee? That Mercedes girl?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to tell them unless I have to. I don't want people to think I'm more of a freak than what I am already." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you're not a freak and you know that. If anyone gives you any grief about it you tell me and I will take care of it." Burt said getting a little upset at the thought of someone messing with his boy.

"I appreciate the thought dad but I can handle it myself. But if it gets too bad you'll be the first to know." Kurt said.

"Why do I feel like you wouldn't tell me even if I begged you." Burt said.

"I wouldn't. Where do you think I got my stubbornness from?" Kurt said with a smile.

"So have you and Noah thought about any names yet?" Burt asked.

"No not yet. We want to wait until we find out the sex before we do that." Kurt said.

"Well when your mom was pregnant with you they told her that she was gonna have a girl." Burt said.

"Really?" Kurt asked looking a little surprise.

"That's why your middle name is Elizabeth." Burt said.

"Well it makes sense." Kurt said

"I have something for you." Burt said handing Kurt a bag.

"I wondered when you were gonna get to the bag." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"It's a bunch of pregnancy books. Carole and I went last night and brought them for you. I know you said you didn't want any but you can never be too sure." Burt said as he began handing the books to Kurt.

"Uh thanks dad." Kurt replied as he looked at the stack of books that were now on his bed.

"I love you kid." Burt said kissing his son on the head before leaving.

Kurt sat on the bed just staring at the empty seat that was now in front of him. He wonders when will he wake up from this dream but it's setting in that this is real as it's going to get. There's no turning back now. He picked up the book on top of the pile titled _Knowing Your Pregnant Body_. He began skimming through it until he heard his phone ring. He smiled because only one person in his phone had that ringtone.

Hello

_Hey babe_

Hey

_What you doing_

Guess what

_What?_

Dad and Carole brought me some pregnancy books

_Ha-ha oh really? _

Yeah. He came into my room with a bag and then tried to make small talk then gave me the books

_Ha-ha I would've paid to see that_

Yeah he's trying so it's okay

_Do you still want me to come get you in the morning for school?_

No it's okay. I'm gonna ride with Rachel and Finn. But could you give me a ride home though?

_Of course babe. You don't even have to ask._

Ha-ha okay

_Well mom just got home with Soph. Call me before you go to bed?_

Alright. I guess I'll look at some of these books before I start on my homework

_Okay. Love you babe_

Love you too

Kurt places the phone on his nightstand and started skimming through the books his dad brought him. Before he knew it he fell asleep with a book on his chest. His phone rung on his nightstand but he was so exhausted that he didn't hear it. It was a text from Noah.

_Goodnight babe. I hope you sleep well_

_**I haven't decided yet what I want the gender to be. But I do have a few names in mind for both genders. So if anyone has any names they want to add to the list I'm considering let me know and we can see if it works.**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

_**Just want to start with a big thanks to JasonDragon64, sweetatimes, TheDreamingSpires, and kamkam85 for your reviews. I have to say that I'm actually proud of myself with how quickly I'm updating this story. But anyways enough rambling on. ENJOY!**_

He's almost 8 weeks now and things at school seemed to calm down a bit. Ever since him and Noah came out as a couple he hasn't been getting bullied as much. Just a shove here and there when Noah wasn't around. But today took a turn for the worse as he walked down the halls. Noah wasn't at school yet because he had overslept but he was on his way. Karofsky and Azimio saw this as an opportunity to get some long-awaited bullying in.

Kurt stood at his locker emptying his bad and putting book he needed for his next class in there. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw he received a text from Noah

_I'm on my way babe. I overslept._

He smiled as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. Closing his locker he began to walk to class. He thought it was weird that he had a little pep in his step today. But he just dismissed it and kept walking. He saw Karofsky and Azimio in the distance but as they got closer to him he continued to walk past them as if they weren't there. Not even a second later he was laying face first on the floor. The first thing he did was sit himself up placing a hand on his stomach.

"Look at the fag" Karofsky said.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Kurt asked.

"Where's your little boyfriend to protect you?" Karofsky asked with a sly grin.

"I don't need him to protect me." Kurt said.

As he slowly began to stand up he didn't want to draw attention to his stomach. He figured the best way to defuse the situation was to let him get his insults in and he'll walk away. Seconds later he felt a cool sensation make its way down his face. He turned around to see Azimio with an empty cup that was just poured on his head. He was fuming and all he could see was red.

"Ugh! Are you serious?" Kurt yelled in frustration.

"Hahaha" both boy burst out in laughter as they walked away.

Kurt stood there for a second wiping the red liquid out of his eyes. He hasn't been in slushied in so long he almost forgot the feeling of slush dripping in his shirt on his chest. He picked up his belongings and began making his way to the bathroom. He sent a text to Mercedes and Tina to meet him in there.

"Dang boo you okay?" Mercedes asked as she began wiping Kurt's face

"I thought they got over this. It's getting old." Kurt said venting his frustration.

"Where's Puck? Why wasn't he there to help you?" Tina asked.

"He's not here yet and why does everyone assume I need him to fight my battles. I was just fine before he came along." Kurt snapped back at her.

Both girls looked at him in shock. He realized that he just flipped on her no reason. She was just being a good friend. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said smiling at Tina.

"It's okay. I'll go get your spare shirt out your locker." Tina said smiling back .

Kurt held his head under the faucet as Mercedes began to wash the red sticky juice out his hair. They've don't this routine so many times they can be in and out in 10 minutes. The door flung open startling Kurt a little bit.

"Look who I found." Tina said with Noah on her tail.

"You okay babe?" Noah asked running over to Kurt.

"Yeah nothing I can't handle. I'm okay." Kurt said.

"The one day I come late they do this. I'm sorry.: Noah said taking a paper towel and wiping Kurt's forehead.

"I just said I'm okay gosh. I just wish everybody would let me fight my own battles." Kurt snapped at Noah.

Mercedes and Tina exchanged glances before looking back at Kurt. They were his best friends so they knew that this wasn't like him at all.

"Don't worry. I will finish here." Noah said.

"You sure?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah we both have English now. We don't do nothing in there anyways." Tina said.

"Yeah thanks but I got it." Noah said before both girls walked out.

Noah ran his fingers through Kurt's hair to make sure all the slush was out. He leaned forward giving Kurt a kiss.

"You can't be flipping out on your girls like that babe. They don't know what's going on with you." Noah said handing Kurt the spare shirt that Tina brought him.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said once he got the shirt over his head.

"I know. I've told you before and I will tell you again. You can vent to me all day and night if you have to. I will never get mad or hold it against you. I know you have a lot on your plate and I'm here to make it easier for you." Noah said.

"I think I'm ready to tell them." Kurt said.

"Really?" Noah asked surprised.

"What? You don't think I should tell them now?" Kurt asked with a little more attitude than what he should have.

"No babe I didn't say that. It just caught me off guard is all. If you want to tell them babe we can. I'll be right where you want me." Noah said pulling Kurt into a hug giving him a kiss on the forehead.

_C'mon babe let's get out of here._

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

**I would like to give a special thanks to TiniBieni, JasonDragon64, Sarahmanda Klaine, TheaterKid, and kamkam85 for your reviews.**

Kurt sat in the back of the room as he watched his glee mates talk among themselves. Today was gonna be the day. He realized that he can't keep hiding this from them anymore. They've become a family there. A very dysfunctional family but a family nonetheless. Plus eventually they will start to notice and ask questions as he gets bigger.

"Hello! Earth to Kurt." Mercedes said nudging Kurt to get his attention.

"Sorry Cedes what's up?" Kurt asked.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" she asked generally concerned for her friend.

"No why do you ask?" Kurt asked looking confused.

"Because the whole time I've been talking you've been tuning me out and rubbing your stomach." she said.

He remembers his dad telling him that he's just like his mom when she was pregnant with him. She would always rub her stomach as if she was comforting the baby. Reassuring him that he was loved. He tried to make it a thing to not rub his stomach at school in front of people since nobody knew.

"Oh sorry. I didn't even realize I was doing that." Kurt said taking his hand off his stomach and placing it on his bag that was on his lap.

" Kurt what are you not telling me? You've been acting differently lately. I don't know what it is but I can just tell." she said.

"Trust me Cedes I'm fine." he said with a smile.

He looked over at Noah who was sitting over with Finn and Mike talking about who knows what but he just gave him a smile. He was happy how things were going with him and Noah. Noah has been by his side everyday being a great boyfriend. He's been saving up money for when the baby comes and everything. He wasn't complaining he's just not used to having a guy in his life who cared for him the way Noah did. He had become very protective of Kurt.

"So before the bell rings and we all go home I just want to say that you all have done good this week. Just keep working on the choreography and we will all be good. Any questions or comments?" Mr. Shue said standing in front of the class.

Kurt raised his hand. Nerves ran through his body. He was gonna do it. What's the worst thing that can happen right?

"Yes Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I have something that I would like to tell you guys." Kurt said once he stood in front of the class. He had his bag in front of his stomach so nobody could see his belly.

He stood there in silence for a second trying to get the words to come out. He began to talk but only mumbles came out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt a pair of hands touch his wrists shocking him into opening his eyes. Noah stood in front of him looking at him.

"Want me to do it babe?" he asked.

"No it's okay. I have to do this myself." Kurt responded.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna be sitting right in front of you so if you get scared just look straight at me and pretend no one else is in here." Noah said before giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek before walking to the seat directly in front of his boyfriend. Surprisingly a few awes filled the room.

"Okay well I'm glad that I have all of you guys in our lives and I'm thankful for all the support that you've given me and Noah. I know at first it was hard for you guys to understand why we were together but I'm glad that you guys accepted us." Kurt said.

His legs began to feel weak so he looked at Noah who sat in front of him with a charming smile. He stared into those sexy brown eyes that made him want to melt. He takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"Now only a few people know about what's going on. I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you guys because I wasn't sure what we were gonna do." Kurt said.

A few of them glanced over at Puck then back to Kurt. Obviously confused about what Kurt was talking about but nervous about what was going to come out his mouth next.

"I'm pregnant."

_**How do you think they will react?**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

_**I would like to apologize for the late update. Time got away from me over the weekend so without further ado here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_I'm pregnant_

He stood there as silence filled the room. As he looked at everyone there were so many different emotions on there faces.

"Awesome. I told you boys could pregnant too." Brittany said giving Kurt a thumbs up and looking at Santana.

No one else said anything they just looked around waiting to see who would say what first.

"Umm. Do you care to elaborate? How can you be pregnant?" Artie asked giving Kurt a confused look.

"No not really. I'm not sure giving you all the details would be the best thing right now." Kurt said.

"As strange as this is I'm happy for you boo." Mercedes said giving Kurt a hug.

"HAPPY? Why would you be happy for this monstrosity? You and Puck being together is one thing. But you being pregnant is just too much." Santana said looking at Kurt.

"Hey! Leave him alone. I know it's not what you think but you'll come around like I did. It was hard for me at first too Santana." Finn said turning around to face the cheerleader

"No one asked you Jolly Green and only reason you're okay with this is because lady fingers here isn't horny for you anymore." Santana snapped back at him.

"Santana that's enough!" Mr. Shue said chiming in.

"No! I'm tired of you guys acting like everything is okay. This is not okay!" she said pointing at Kurt.

"Santana I think the only reason you are mad is because you still have unrequited feelings for Puck." Rachel said standing up to face the Latina.

"Fuck you Berry. You went from Finn to Puck and back to Finn. Hell you'll probably go to Trouty mouth next." Santana snapped back.

"Well I can really care less what you think. You can take your bitchery somewhere else." Noah said standing up out of his seat.

"Fuck you Puck!" She yelled as she stormed out the room.

"It's okay you guys. She's entitled to her own opinion. I didn't expect everyone to be okay with it." Kurt said.

"But she doesn't have to be such a bitch about." Mercedes added.

"Okay guys enough cut it out. I think we all can say that Kurt your news kinda caught us all off guard. But for the most part everyone seems okay with it. I for one am happy for you two." Mr. Shue said.

"What did your dad say?" Tina asked.

"Long story short he was okay with it for the most part." Kurt said.

"So how far along are you?" Artie asked.

"Right around 8 weeks." Noah said with big grin on his face walking up beside his boyfriend grabbing his hand.

"Puck's gonna be a dad. I never thought I'd see that day." Mike said.

Kurt let go of his boyfriend's hand and walked over to Mr. Shue.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue. I didn't mean to cause such a scene. I just thought you guys should know. Eventually I will start to show and I knew there would be a lot of questions. So I just figured to get it out there. I'd rather you guys here it from me oppose to hearing it through the vine." Kurt said.

"No Kurt it's okay. I completely understand. This is a unique situation for you. If you need anything we are here for you." Mr. Shue said as he stood up out his seat.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left the room going on about their day.

_**(Later that evening)**_

Burt walked into the kitchen and saw his son lost in thought. Contemplating life's mysteries is what his mom always said. She always knew just what to say to him. He walked over and sat at the table beside his son.

_Hey son are you okay?_

Yeah I'm okay.

_You don't look okay_

Well thanks dad geez

_You know that's not what I meant._

I know dad. Sorry.

_It's okay. Now what's bothering you son._

I'm just thinking I guess. Wondering why me?

_Kurt I can't tell why this happened but I can tell you that this baby is a miracle and it's gonna have all the love in the world. I know we aren't the most religious family but I know that God won't give you something that you can't handle and you are the strongest kid I know. _

Do you think I will be a good father?

_Of course. Do you see how you run this house. You even keep me in check with my eating habits even though you're just being over-protective. If we didn't have you around this house wouldn't be what it is today._

Dad you had a heart attack. If I'm not gonna look out for you who is?

_Carole is doing a good job of taking care of me._

Yeah I know. I'm glad that you two are together. I won't be around forever you know.

_Yeah but I'm gonna keep you around as long as I can kid._

Burt gave Kurt a hug before and before leaving the kitchen. He stared at the glass that sat in front of him and just let his mind wander. Times like this he wished had his mom next to him. He was glad that he had his dad but days like this he needed his mom. Picking up his phone he called the one guy he knew would come.

_Hey babe what's up_

Hey

_What you doing?_

Nothing much just thinking. Just got finished talking with dad

_Was it a good talk or a bad talk?_

It was good

_Okay good_

So I was wondering… Would you like to ride with me somewhere.

_Where you want to go?_

There's someone I want you to meet.

_Okay. I will swing by and pick you up in a few._

Okay love you

_Love you too_

_**To be honest I'm not really satisfied with how this chapter turned out. I feel as if I dropped the ball with this chapter and for that I apologize if you don't like it. But I will try my best to make up for it in the rest of the story. **_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

**I would like to give a special thanks to JasonDragon64, Sarahamanda Klaine, and kamkam85 for your reviews. Reviews whether it's good or bad gives me the extra push to update faster. Also to everyone who has taken the time to read my story I really appreciate it. **

Kurt took a deep breath as he opened the car door. Stepping out he remembered how he always got chills when they drove by the cemetery. Walking to the front of the car he laced his fingers with Noah's so naturally like it was second nature. He began to get nervous as they began walking to his mother's tombstone.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. If it's too much I understand." Kurt said stopping in his tracks.

"I'm right here every where you go babe. Plus I think it's time I meet my mother in law." Noah said tightening his boyfriend's hand smiling at him. He was glad that he was able to make Kurt smile.

They continued walking until the finally reached it. Kurt let go of Noah's hand as he knelt down placing a hand on the ground. Even though she was always in his heart that was the closest he could come to touching her again. Kurt looked up at Noah who was standing behind him. Noah knelt down beside Kurt as he read what was on the tombstone.

_**R.I.P**_

_**Elizabeth Renee Hummel**_

_**Beloved mother, sister, and friend**_

_**You were an Angel that walked among us.**_

_**Until we meet again.**_

_**We will always love and miss you.**_

"Hey mom I know that it's been a while so I've come by to see you. But some much stuff has happened I just haven't had the time. I'm sorry and I know it's not an excuse." Kurt said as he sat down making himself comfortable.

Noah's never seen this side of Kurt. He looked so vulnerable. It seemed as if being here he reverted back to the little child who lost his mother.

"So mom I have a lot to catch you up on. Dad had a heart attack but don't worry we are trying to get him to eat healthier but you know how stubborn he can be. Also I brought someone with me that I would like for you to meet." Kurt said.

He looked over at Noah and gave him a kiss. This was a big moment for him. Noah was the first person he's ever brought to meet him mother.

"I would like for you to meet Noah Puckerman. He is my boyfriend that I love very much." Kurt said.

"I love you too and Mrs. H don't worry about anything. Kurt is in good hands with me." Noah said.

"Also mom I have some very big news. I'm having a baby." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"I know it's not what either of us expected but it happened and we are going to keep it. Dad explained why he didn't tell me about the 50/50 chance of me getting pregnant. You know he was never the best at telling me things that made him uncomfortable. He's actually getting better with me being gay and he actually seems to like Noah." Kurt said.

"But if you see me anytime soon then you know who to blame." Noah said.

"Really Noah? Is that what you are going to say?" Kurt asked

"Yeah I thought I'd lighten the mood a bit." Noah said in a playful tone.

He didn't want to admit it but it actually worked. He chuckled a bit before standing up with Noah's help.

"Okay mom we have to head out since it's starting to get dark. But I promise I will be back soon and I will get dad to come and see you too. Also I have to remember to bring some more flowers before these wither away." Kurt said.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. H." Noah said.

They walked back to Noah's car in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence or anything like that. Sitting back in the car Kurt takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you." Kurt said looking at Noah.

"What for?" Noah asked looking confused.

"For coming with me. I know you probably had better things to do so thank you." Kurt said putting on his seat belt.

"Hey you know if I'm not at work I'm usually stuck by your side. As for better things to do, if it's not with you then it's not worth doing." Noah said giving Kurt a kiss.

"Everyday you give me more reasons to love you." Kurt said as blush came to his face.

"That means I'm doing my job and I love you too." Noah said.

_**Also I looked online for a middle name but I didn't find one. Now either there isn't one or I didn't look hard enough so I just gave her one of the first names that came to mind.**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

_**I would like to start by thanking JasonDragon64, Sarahamanda Klaine, SiNginG-SenSaTion, kamkam85, Paper Angels, mlking2015, and powerof4forevermore for your reviews. I want to also thank everyone who has either Favorited or Followed my story. It really means a lot that you guys are enjoying my story. With that being said sorry for the late update. But anyways I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.**_

Noah sat on the couch watching TV with his little sister. He's been so busy with Kurt and work that he hasn't really spent much time with Sophie. Most of his nights are spent at Kurt's house whenever he's not at work. It's become like a second home to him to the point where Kurt gave him a copy of a key to use.

"Soph do you want anything to eat?" Noah asked standing up walking to the kitchen.

"No I'm okay.' She said yelling not taking her eyes off the screen.

As he searches the cupboards for snack he hears laughter through the air. He'd missed hearing that. It was weird but he began to think about his child. Will it have infectious laugh like that? Will they have the kind of personality that will light up a room as they enter. This time last year he never thought of himself as father material. But so much has changed for him and its all been for the better.

"What you looking for?" his mother asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Something to eat. I'm starting to get hungry." he said as he opened the refrigerator

"Well if you can wait for a bit I'm gonna make myself something too." she said.

"Ha-ha deal. You don't have to tell me twice." he said throwing his hands up defensively.

"Not that I don't mind having you here. But why aren't you with Kurt?"

_"Haven't spent that much time with Soph lately since Kurt got pregnant. Don't want her to think that I've forgotten about her."_

"You're a good big brother to her ya know?"

_"Of course!"_

"How's Kurt doing by the way?"

_"I still can't believe it. I know I see him almost everyday and I see him growing. A part of me thinks I'm gonna wake up one day and all of this will be a dream."_

"Are you saying that you're not ready to be a father?"

_"I'm not saying that. I don't think that it won't really hit me until I hold the baby in my arms."_

"How far along is he?"

_"A little over 16 weeks."_

"Oh wow I didn't know that he was that far along."

_"Yeah it feels like just last week we found out he was pregnant."_

"Before you know it Noah you'll be holding your baby in your arms."

_"Yeah. I know I won't turn it dad. I love Kurt and I won't leave him by himself to raise our child. I won't do what dad did to you."_

"You really do love him don't you?"

_"Yeah I do."_

"I can see it in the way you talk about him like he's your whole world. Granted your relationship with him took me by surprise. But I saw how happy you were with him and that's all a mother ever wants. A hell of a lot happier than you were with that cheerleader you brought around a few times."

_"You mean Santana?"_

"Yeah her. That skank. She reminds me of this girl I went to school with. Slept with all the boys."

_"Well you have nothing to worry about. I don't see myself with anyone else but him."_

"Umm excuse me sir. Are you hinting at something?"

_"Ha-ha not now at least."_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. A little surprise for you. Since I haven't been able to update much this week. I will be adding another chapter tonight as well as a way to get back in your good graces for taking so long.. **_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

_**As promised here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it!**_

"Hello"

"_Hey babe what you doing"_

"Just got out the shower. About to get dressed. Are you still going with me?"

"_You know I am. You couldn't keep me away if you wanted to._

"Okay well I will swing by and pick you up when I leave here."

"_No. I don't want you to worry about that. I'm already on my way to your house. By the time you are finished getting dressed I'll be waiting in your driveway."_

"You're so lucky I love you right now or I would think you were stalking me."

"_Ha-ha I love you too babe."_

/-/-/-/-/

Kurt is starting to feel uncomfortable as he lays back on the chair belly fully exposed. Hoping this goes by quickly as possible he takes a deep breath. He felt Noah grab his hand which eased the tension that was now coming over him.

"Now Kurt remember this is gonna be cool on your stomach." the doctor said as she began applying the lubricant to his belly

"Yeah we're just ready to find out if it's a boy or a girl." Kurt said looking over at Noah.

"Any guesses on what it will be?" She asked as she continued rubbing the sensor over Kurt's belly.

"I want a boy." Noah said smiling from ear to ear.

"What about you Kurt?" she asked.

"I would like a little girl but it doesn't matter. As long as it's healthy and had ten fingers and ten toes." Kurt replied.

"Yeah that too." Noah said adding to what Kurt said.

"Okay so can you see the hand right there?" she asked pointing to the screen.

"Is that what that is? I thought maybe it was daddy's little boy taking after his dad." Noah said receiving a glare from Kurt.

"Pay him no mind. I've learned to ignore his sexual innuendos." Kurt said.

"It's okay. Trust me when I tell you almost every father that comes in here says something along the same line as that." she says with a reassuring smile.

"See babe I'm just doing me job as a dad." Noah said.

"Okay so I have good news. We know the sex of the baby." She said as she began wiping Kurt's belly.

"Would you be upset if it wasn't a boy?" Kurt asked looking at Noah frowning a little.

"No babe. Yeah I would like a son but if we had a baby girl I would love her just as much. She'll be my spoiled princess." Noah said kissing Kurt on the forehead.

"So far everything seems to be progressing well. You're gonna have a healthy baby girl." she said.

Kurt smiled from eat to ear as his eyes began to water. The overwhelming feeling washed over him as Noah pressed their lips together. "_I love you baby._" Noah whispered as he continued to kiss Kurt.

"I will give you a few minutes and I will be back with your forms." she said as she closed the door.

"Are you sure you're not upset?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I promise I'm not upset. We're gonna have beautiful baby girl. A bit of me and a bit of you. She's gonna be amazing." Noah said looking Kurt straight in the eye.

"Thank you for being here with me. " Kurt said.

"What you mean?" Noah asked looking confused.

"I mean staying with me even after you found out about the pregnancy. I know that we just started out as friends when I was going through a really tough time but you've helped me through a lot. Through it all I don't think I've thanked you." Kurt said.

"Don't mention it. As bad of time that was for you I'm glad it happened the way it did because we wouldn't be here right now with each other. I don't regret anything that had happened with us. I would do it all again if I had to." Noah said giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"I love you Noah." Kurt said smiling.

"I love you too Kurt." Noah said.

**Well that was a cute little chapter don't you think? They're having a little girl! I'm excited to see where this will go. Also thanks for the suggestions on names. Now we know it's a girl so now it's time to make the list shorter. I'm still open to name suggestions on what you think will fit a little Kurt & Noah. **

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

_**I would like to give a special thanks to Sarahamanda Klaine, JasonDragon64, kamkam85, and angelbear1 for your reviews. Also thanks to any new followers of the story. **_

Kurt is at a noticeable 24 weeks and is constantly changing. His belly is growing, he's going through the mood swings, all the normal symptoms of being pregnant. He sits in the back of the room watching as Rachel sings a song that he actually liked but was confused about why she was singing it.

_Well I've been neglecting the good things oh oh _

_What I mean is I need the good things woah_

_I'm finding the light in the good things oh oh _

_I might need help to see the good things oh_

_Shake me out of my misery, woah woah oh oh_

_Oh oh , make me_

_Get out and wiggle it, oh oh oh_

_Clap your hands, Clap your hands_

_Turn the lights on my night this is life and we only get one day_

_Clap your hands, Clap your hands_

_Come on dance, take a chance on romance we only get one shot at love  
Clap your hands, Clap your hands_

_Turn the lights on my night this is life and we only get one day_

_Clap your hands, Clap your hands_

_Come on dance, take a chance on romance we only get one shot at love_

Kurt shoots his best friend a confusing look.

"Why is she singing that song? Didn't he give her a different artist?" Kurt asked looking at Mercedes.

"Yeah I thought that too. But you know how Rachel is. She probably felt her song choice was better than his." she said smiling.

"Yeah I'm never surprised anymore." Kurt said returning the smile.

"So have you guys picked out a name yet?" Mercedes asked whispering to Kurt.

"We have a few names picked out. His mom brought us a boom full of baby names so we would know what the names mean and stuff." Kurt said.

"yeah that would be a good idea. Can't have my God-daughter having some ratchet name." Mercedes said.

"You know I love you to death but can you not use that word around me. I really don't like that word and everybody's wearing that word out." Kurt said

"Okay boo. Sorry." Mercedes said smiling.

He loved having her as a best friend. Granted things were odd at first when she used to like him but that quickly faded. Once she found out he was gay they became best friends instantly.

"So I can I tell you something and you promise not to say anything?" Kurt asked giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah white boy you know what you say won't leave this room." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes Jones I'm serious. I'm only telling you this out of love but you like to gossip." Kurt said giving her a stern look.

"I do not." She said a little taken back by his statement.

"Okay Mercedes." He said jokingly rolling his eyes.

"So are you gonna tell me?" She asked obviously getting anxious.

"I think Noah might be the one. I mean yeah we are having a baby together. But that doesn't necessarily mean that we will be together forever." Kurt said.

"Do you think he feels the same way?" She asked looking glancing over to Noah who was sitting next to Finn.

"I don't know. I know we love each other but maybe it's all because of the baby" He said.

"Don't start over thinking things again. Whenever you do that you start stressing out." She said.

"Yeah I know. But you know how I get sometimes." Kurt said as he rubbed his hands over his face trying to shake it off.

"You should say something to him about it. I know that he feels the same way. I also know that he loves you." Mercedes said.

"Yeah. I know that. But there's a difference between loving somebody and being in love." Kurt said.

A few minutes went by and the conversation fell silent between the two. Everyone in glee knew about the pregnancy so when Kurt got up to go to the bathroom no one questioned it. He already had a small bladder now with the baby he went more often than normal.

After he flushed the toilet he walked over to the sink. As the cool water ran over his hands he bent down to splash a little water on his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Karofsky standing behind him. Fuck!

"Look it's the queer" He said giving Kurt the death stare.

"I don't want any trouble. I was just leaving." Kurt said.

Any other time he would have had a smart remark or something. But in his current condition he didn't want to take any chances. He had done well of avoiding them recently or he was always with kids from glee. He cursed to himself for rushing off by himself.

"You've avoided me lately. Why's that?" Karofsky asked.

"Me? Have you been looking for me?" Kurt asked as he put his bag in front of his stomach.

Before he knew it his back was against the wall. Kurt's breathing became erratic as Karofsky was inches away from face. He tightly wrapped his arms around his stomach as he thought to himself _Please don't hurt my baby._

_**So I have two different versions of the next chapter already written and saved to my computer. Depending on the kind of response I get from this chapter determines which version I go with next. Also the song snippet that I used was Sia - Clap your hand.**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

_**I would like to start with a big thanks to stephanieglee26, Sarahamanda Klaine, powerof4forevermore, JasonDragon64, and the two guest who reviewed on the previous chapter. I hope that this chapter will make up for the "sort of cliffhanger" I left you guys with.**_

Noah was drawn out of the conversation with Mike and Sam when he realized he never saw Kurt walk back into the room. He looks up at the clock and its been almost ten minutes. Usually he wouldn't worry about him being in the bathroom that long. But he had this gut wrenching feeling that suddenly hit him. He had to go check and make sure his boyfriend was alright.

"Mr. Shue I'm gonna go check on Kurt." Noah said as he got up to leave the room.

"Lady fingers doesn't need a babysitter Puck." Santana yelled towards the door.

"Fuck off!" He responded.

Walking down the hall he's hoping that nothing is wrong with Kurt. He makes it to the bathroom and was surprised at what he found. He instantly jumps into action not thinking of the consequences. He just knows that he has to protect Kurt.

He sees Karofsky's fist in motion making its way to Kurt's face. He tackles Karofsky into the stall. Almost instantly he's throwing punches landing everyone at the boy in front of him. Karofsky kicked Noah back but he jumped right back on him. Adrenaline coursing through his veins as he feels the rush.

"Get off of me you faggot!" Karofsky said trying to push Noah off of him.

"I told you before that I better not catch you messing with Kurt." Noah said grunting though his teeth.

"You son of a bitch!" Karofsky mumbled as he managed to get Noah off of him and pinned to the wall.

"Bitch!" Noah said as he started pounding away at the larger boy again.

He lands a punch to Karofsky's face and sees nothing but red. A blow to his side and he gets angrier and lands a punch square to Karofsky's nose. He faintly hears his name being called but doesn't respond as punches are continued to be thrown. After a few seconds of fumbling he had Karofsky on the floor on his back. All he wants to do is hurt the person that is trying to hurt the man that he loves.

It all happened so fast that he didn't know what happened. While he was pounding away he felt a set of hands pull on his arm. The person wasn't very strong because he snatched his arm back and pushed the person back.

"Noah stop!" Kurt yelled trying,

"Get off me!" Noah yells back at Kurt not realizing it was him until it was too late.

When he nudges Kurt off his arm he pushes him back and he falls to the floor. Noah snapped back to reality when he hears Kurt hiss in pain. He looks back to see Kurt laying on the floor.

"Baby I'm so sorry" Noah said as he jumped off of Karofsky and ran to Kurt's side.

He helps Kurt off the floor placing on his boyfriend's belly. He curses at himself because he can't believe that he just pushed Kurt like that. He's mad with himself because he was blinded by anger that he was unable to stop himself.

"Are you okay babe? Is the baby okay?" Noah asked as his anger quickly dissipated.

" Yeah I'm okay. You just knocked me off my feet is all. You know I'm tougher than I look." Kurt said giving Noah a reassuring smile.

"Baby?" Karofsky asked looking at the two strangely holding his nose as blood dripped down his fingers.

"Get the fuck out of here man!." Noah yelled wanting to jump back on Karofsky and finish pounding on him.

"Noah please calm down. He's not worth it." Kurt said wrapping his arms around Noah.

"I just lost it when I thought he was gonna hurt you." Noah said pulling Kurt closer to him.

"I know and I love you for wanting to be my knight in shining armor. " Kurt said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry that I pushed you. You know I would never lay a hand on you like that." Noah said wanting to make sure that Kurt understood him.

Noah put his hand under Kurt's chin tilting his head up pressing a kiss on his soft lips. Noah must have bitten his lip during the scuffle because he tasted a hint of blood when they pulled apart.

"I know Noah." Kurt said smiling.

"Knight in shining armor has a nice ring to it." Noah said grabbing Kurt's bag off the floor.

"Don't let it go to your head." Kurt said with a small chuckle.

"C'mon before Mr. Shue sends a search party to look for us." Noah says as he holds the door open for Kurt.

"Don't you think you need to go to the nurse? You have a scratch on your face." Kurt says as he places a hand to the cut that was on Noah's cheek.

"Think of it as proof that I fought for my man and I won." Noah said as he flexed his free arm.

_**I hope you guys didn't really think I would hurt Kurt like that. I could never bring myself to something like that. **_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

_**I would like to thank sarahamandaklaine, stephanieglee26, JasonDragon64, kamkam85, and the anonymous reader who reviewed my last chapter. I know this update is later than I would like but work has taken a lot of energy out of me as of late. I hope that everyone is still with me and that I haven't lost any readers. Anyways enough rambling I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Burt walked into his son's room and the sight before him caught him off guard. He saw Kurt snuggled up next to Noah. Noah's arm was around Kurt body like a protective barrier. If things were different he would have flipped out and threw Noah out on his ass. He didn't want to admit it but the kid has grown on him in a surprising way. The way he protects Kurt as if his life depended on it. He stood there for a second contemplating if he should wake them up to eat or just let them rest. Deciding with the latter he went back upstairs and let the boys rest.

_**(Later that evening)**_

Kurt moved closer to the heat source that was now occupying his bed. The scent of his boyfriend made him smile. It was comforting to him. Granted it wasn't the best scent but it was very distinctive. He laid there just listening to him breathe matching his breaths with his own. 'I love you Noah' he said under his breath. He lifted his head slightly when he heard Noah mumble something.

"Babe?" Kurt said lightly shaking his boyfriend.

"Yeah babe you okay?" Noah asked through squinted eyes as his head shot up in a small panic.

"You were talking in your sleep." Kurt said with a light chuckle.

"What did I say?" Noah asked.

"I don't know it was a mumble. But I'm pretty sure you said something like let's go on a shopping spree" Kurt said with a smile.

Noah eyes widened at Kurt. Only he would think of shopping while they were lying in bed. He placed his hand on Kurt's belly and kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

Kurt's stomach begins to growl a little which amused Noah. He chuckled slightly propping himself up on his elbow.

"I guess that answers my question." He said laughing.

"I'm just a little hungry." Kurt said looking a little embarrassed.

"What do you have a craving for?" He asked.

"Breadstix" Kurt responded smiling ear to ear.

Noah looked at the nightstand and the clock read 9:45. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his head.

"Babe they close at 10. I won't make it there in time." He said as he stood up.

"Well what do you want to eat then?" Kurt asked getting annoyed.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you want I'll go and get it and I'll decide when I get there." He responded. He could hear it in Kurt's voice that he was aggravated.

"I know what I want. I want some pickles and Rocky road ice cream." Kurt said licking his lips anxiously.

"Alright I'll go get that for you. I'll be back in a few." Noah said before leaving the room.

Kurt made himself comfortable as he lay sprawled across his bed. Staring at the ceiling he let his mind wander. So much has happened to him this year and its been unbelievable. He went from wanting to kill himself to dating the guy that used to throw him in the dumpster. Last but not least he's pregnant by said guy. Oddly enough he would do it all again. He loved the jock more than he thought possible.

Then there's his dad. The grease monkey who he loves to death for being so great about his situation. Granted he was upset with his dad for not telling him about the chances of him getting pregnant. He understands why he didn't tell him. He's glad that he's with Carole he just wishes his mom was still here to go through experience with him.

He was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He lifted himself up as the person came into the room.

"Hey sweetie." Carole said sitting beside him on the bed.

"What happened?" He asked a little concerned.

"Oh nothing, don't worry so much." She responded with a laugh. She remembers being the same way when she wad pregnant with Finn.

"I worry just enough or at least that's what I tell dad." Kurt said.

"Well we saw Noah when he was leaving. He told us he was getting you something to eat. You know there's dinner up there right?" She said.

"Yeah I figured but what I want we don't have it." Kurt said rubbing his stomach.

"Ah those late night cravings I remember those days. If I were to eat the combos I threw together when I was pregnant with Finn I would be sick." She said with a chuckle.

"Was it that bad?" He asked.

"Unfortunately yeah. I would either get maybe some chicken nuggets and dip them in peanut butter or get a pizza and put grape jam on it. Just thinking about it makes me nauseous." She said shaking her head.

"I asked him to go get me some Rocky road and pickles." Kurt said.

A few more minutes passed as they continued talking about just general pregnancy things. Noah made his way back downstairs with a bag in his hand from the store. Kurt's eyes lit up with excitement. It's crazy how food had this much of an impact on him.

"Well I'll leave you to it. Goodnight boys." Carole said as she walked back upstairs.

Noah placed the bag on the bed as he began pulling items out. Each item made Kurt smile more.

"So I know you said you wanted pickles and ice cream. But I also got you some Cran-apple juice because I know how much you like that. Also I got those lemon cookies I saw you grab last time for when you get hungry later tonight." Noah said.

"You didn't have to get me the extra stuff Noah." Kurt said feeling guilty.

"I know. I wanted to do it." He said kissing his boyfriend.

"Are you gonna stay?" Kurt asked already knowing the answer.

"You know I want to. I don't even know why you ask anymore. I'm here more than I am my house." Noah said kicking off his shoes lying back on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said as he bit down on the pickle.

"For what?" Noah asked confused.

"For taking you away from your mom and Soph. I don't want them to think I'm stealing you away." Kurt said as he put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

Noah smiled and kissed Kurt's belly.

"Babe they love you and our baby girl. They know if I'm not here with you that you'll be there with me. So stop worrying about small stuff like that." Noah said as he began rubbing his boyfriend's belly.

Kurt watched as Noah continued to rub his belly and watch the game on TV at the same time. He chuckled because only Noah would enjoy rubbing his belly and watching a game at the same time. He took a bite of his pickle and dipped it in his ice cream. The image was disgusting but the taste was heaven.

"Want some?" Kurt asked holding the ice cream covered pickle towards Noah.

Noah scrunched up his nose shaking his head. "No babe I'm fine. But I will take some ice cream." He said taking the spoon out the tub and eating a scoop full.

"You don't know what you're missing out on." Kurt said in a teasing tone. Taking another bite of the pickle he was finally satisfied for the time being.

Noah laughed as he grabbed the food and put it in the mini fridge that he brought for Kurt when he first got pregnant. He knew a time was gonna come when midnight cravings would kick in and if he wasn't there he didn't want Kurt walking upstairs. The last thing he wanted was to get a phone call saying that Kurt fell down the stairs.

"You are spoiled you know that." Noah says as he lies back on the bed beside his boyfriend.

Kurt just smiled. He didn't think he was spoiled but he was just privileged to have people in his life that cared for him so much.

"I guess I better enjoy it while I can." Kurt said laughing.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him close. Or at least as close could be with the belly between them. Kurt felt the heat radiate from Noah as he settled into the larger boy's hold. They laid there until Kurt began drifting off to sleep. Their breathing in sync with one another almost instantly as if its second nature. He just smiled as he heard the soft deep breaths from his love that he held in his arms. He slid his free hand down to Kurt's belly hoping for a chance to feel her kick.

"Hey daddy's little princess. I love you so much and you're not even here yet." He said looking down.

He looked back up at Kurt. Reaching over his head he cut the light out and whispered in Kurt's ear.

_I love you baby._

_**Also I'm not completely sure yet if I'm going to do it or not. But depending on how I feel after I finish this story I may do a one-shot or a small multi-chapter sequel. What do you guys think? Would you guys be interested in that?**_

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

_**First off I would like to apologize for such the long wait with this update. Real life always seems to get in the way and I just wasn't up for writing but I'm back now and ready to finish this story. I would like to give a big shout to JasonDragon64, kamkam85, Sarahamanda Klaine, stephanieglee26, powerof4forevermore, SiNgiG-SenSaTion, Drarry4eva EveJHoang, and last but not least Megan for your awesome reviews. You guys make me want to continue writing. Thank you guys for reading my story and wanting more! You guys are awesome!**_

He wasn't really sure what to make of everything. It was all happening so fast. One second he was just the popular jock with the cheerleader girlfriend. Next his mom has found someone and he's in glee dating a Jewish girl. To top it all off his step-brother was gay and his best friend is the boyfriend. He never saw this happening to his life.

He sat at the corner of the couch as he watched Puck and Kurt. He's never called Puck by his real name. It just felt strange and unnatural. Ever since Kurt got pregnant they've become so close that they're practically inseparable. He noticed a look of admiration in Kurt's eyes as he looked at his boyfriend. He wasn't completely sure why but a small frown made its way up on his face. He remembered when Kurt used to look at him that way then he shook his trying to shake that image of his brother. Then he instantly remembers that one night that he worked so hard to put out of his mind. The one night he's ever seen Kurt cry and all he wanted to do was let him know how sorry he was. He didn't mean to say what he said but he was just so mad and everything was changing. He's come around so much since then and he's had to work hard to get back in Kurt's good graces. But in the end it was all worth it.

"Hey man you okay?" A voice said snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about some things." He responded rubbing his hand over his face.

"I knew I smelled something burning." Puck said chuckling under his breath.

"Fuck you Puck!" Finn retorted.

"Language!" Kurt said glaring at Finn.

He hated when Kurt gave him that look. That look always put fear in his heart. He might be bigger than Kurt, but Kurt was feisty and you never want to get on Kurt's bad side.

"Sorry dude." Finn said throwing his hands up in defense.

"I know you didn't just call me dude." Kurt said.

He instantly wished he could take that last word back. To his surprise Kurt was oddly fast to be pregnant. With the blink his brother was standing in front of him and all he could see was belly. The scolding look he was receiving had him lost for words as he began speaking.

"I didn't mean to say dude I meant to say... Um I know you're a dude but you're not." Finn began to say before Kurt cut him off.

"I'm not a what? Are you saying I'm not a man because I'm pregnant?" Kurt snapped back at him.

"That's not what I meant." Finn said feeling guilty for upsetting his brother.

"Finn just stop while you're ahead man." Noah said walking up behind Kurt.

Placing his hand on Kurt's lower back seemed to instantly ease the smaller boy. Finn watched as Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He still didn't know how his friend had such an effect on Kurt, but he was glad for it at that moment.

"Go ahead downstairs and I'll be down there in a sec." He said watching Kurt leave the room. He waited until the door closed before he began speaking.

"It seems like everything I say pisses him off. He was already scary when he got mad at me. Now he's pregnant and its ten times worse." Finn said closing the car magazine that was in his lap.

Noah took a seat next to his best friend. They've never really had the chance to sit down and talk like they used to since everything with Kurt had happened. Noah was probably one of the few people who understood how Finn's mind worked.

"How do I say this in a way you'll understand?" Noah said searching his mind for the right words to explain it to Finn.

"I know it's the baby but there has to be an off switch for it sometime right?" Finn asked.

"Only a few more weeks. Once the baby is here he'll be back to his fabulous queen diva self in no time." Noah said smiling at the image that made its way into his head.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. How is the baby gonna come out." Finn asked sounding a little more scared than he should have.

"Um I'm pretty sure what your imagination has come up with is ten times better than how it really happens" he responded letting a small chuckle slip out.

"I guess. What's her name?" Finn asked.

"Well I want to name her Beth, Madison, or Miranda. He wants to name her Elizabeth, Sarah, or Ariel." Noah answered.

"Cool. I think you should name her Lea." Finn said smiling

"Ha-ha good luck with that." he said laughing at his friend.

"It's gonna be weird having a little baby around all the time." Finn said.

"Yeah well you better get used to it man. She'll be here before you know it and I hope that you will be a great uncle to her." He said before proceeding to leave the room.

He watched as the door closed to his brother's room. He knew he should go make sure that Kurt was okay but he knows from experience to just let him sleep on it for the night. He cuts off the television and heads upstairs to his room. As he walks up the stairs he pictures himself holding a little baby girl. Right then he knows he's gonna be a great uncle.

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters from Glee…. Even though I would love to like I assume everybody else would too…**

**Author's Note 1- I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspellings that you may come across as I'm only human and not a super computer.**

* * *

_**So I would like start by thanking powerof4forevevermore, Megan, Sarahamanda Klaine, JasonDragon64, Gayforkurt, and last but not least ilovemyshu for your reviews. You guys are freaking awesome! To be honest I was going to wait a few more days before I updated this. But with my birthday being tomorrow I figured the best gift is to update a new chapter lol. I hope you all enjoy!**_

-2:25am

A sharp pain woke Kurt out of a deep sleep. He lifted himself up a bit to where he could lean against the headboard. He looked over at Noah who was sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to bother him because it could've been gas, or maybe the baby was in a bad position and was kicking around. Whatever the case was he just hoped rubbing his stomach would hopefully to soothe the baby and himself.

-4:30am

Looking at the clock on the nightstand he realizes that he's been laying there tossing and turning for about 2 hours. The pain still hasn't gone away and it's only gotten worse. After a few attempts he managed to get out of bed and thought maybe walking around his room a bit would do some good. After about 5 minutes of pacing back and forth he bent over to catch his breath.

Again the sharp pain hit him again making him yell in agony.

"AH!"

Noah's head shot up instantly at the sound of his boyfriend yelling. He noticed the bed wasn't occupied by Kurt anymore which caused his heart to skip a beat. He quickly turned on the side lamp and rushed to Kurt's side when he saw him leaning against the wall with his hand on his stomach.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked worry written all over his face. He's skimming his boyfriend making sure that he wasn't hurt or anything.

"Get my dad." Kurt said squeezing Noah's hand when the sharp pain made its way through his body once more.

Noah ran upstairs yelling for Kurt's dad. He made sure not to leave the room. He stood at the door yelling as loud as he could. It was here. She's coming. He couldn't believe it. Or at least that's what he was telling himself. Then it dawned on him that it's 2 weeks early than the due date they were given. When he heard a set of foot steps heading his way he ran back to Kurt who had slid down to the floor because standing up was killing him.

Kurt closed his eyes as he sat there on the floor. It was so cool down there and he was burning up. He began taking deep breaths as he tried wishing away the pain. He opened his eyes when he felt a set of hands touch his legs. He could see the worry and panic written all over his boyfriend's face.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said.

"For what babe?" He asked before he heard voices rushing up behind him.

"Son what's wrong?" Burt asked kneeling in front of his son.

"I don't know dad. We need to go to the hospital. I think she's coming." He said trying to fighting back the tears. He always knew it was gonna hurt but he didn't think the pain would be this unbearable.

"It's ok Kurt." Burt said reassuring his son.

"Kurt why is there a wet spot over here?" Finn asked pointing to the carpet with a look of confusion.

"Huh?" He asked as his dad and Noah began helping him off the floor.

"Since your water can't break did you just pee on the floor?"Finn asked.

"Not now Finn." Carole said walking behind Kurt.

Noah glanced back to see Finn looking lost like he didn't know what to do. He knew he didn't mean no harm by his questions he was just very inquisitive. He just shook his head as they continued to make their way to the car

"What can I do?" Finn asked as he ran behind everybody.

"Grab our phones." Noah shouted not realizing how close Finn was to him when he turned around.

"Okay I can do that." Finn said turning around go back downstairs.

Within minutes they were on the road heading to the hospital. It seemed like every 5 minutes he would get another sharp pain surging through his body. He heard Noah hiss in pain every time he squeezed his hand.

"Just breathe sweetie." Carole said trying to calm Kurt down.

"Isn't it too early for the baby to come?" Finn asked from the front seat.

He may not know much about male pregnancy but he knew that it was at least two weeks before the due date that was circled on the fridge. They've practiced this night many times. But no matter how many times you practice when it really happens it never goes as planned.

"Kurt was born one month earlier than his due date." Burt said as he continued driving to the hospital.

Moments later they pull up in front of the door that led to the ER. The doors opened and Noah was the first one in yelling for help.

"Help! Somebody we need help!"

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_All feedback good or bad is welcome…_

-J


End file.
